Split-Half
by Erisyuka-chan
Summary: The Prince or the Beast? Who will you choose? The Prince of course, right? Only a fool would choose the Beast. Yes. That's right. Only a fool. But quite coincidentally, I'm one hell of a fool myself. (KisexOCxAomine)
1. Prologue

**_PROLOGUE_**

It was around five o'clock in the afternoon and I was lazily lying on my back while searching for songs on my ipod. Yes. Saturdays are great. Doing nothing at all can sometimes be therapeutic at times too. Especially if you had one hell of a week. Anyway, as I pushed the play button and let the song _"Raggs Requiem"_ drift me off to sleep, my phone rang ferociously like a fire truck siren- which did a good job of startling me and pulling me out of my reverie.

"Holy Shit." I cursed under my breath as I fell on the floor with a loud thud. Now, who on earth would dare call me at this time of the day? Just when I was about to get some sleep. I haven't had enough sleep lately and now was a good time. So whoever called me basically deserves a right slap in the ear hole.

Getting up on my feet, I hurriedly ran towards my colossal dresser and picked up my noisy vibrating phone. Dammit. It continued to ring non stop so without even bothering to look at the name of my cursed caller, I hesitantly answered it.

"Hell-"

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiii…!"

Now, what the hell was that? Whoever was on the other line seemed like he was shouting at the top of his lungs. I didn't even press the _loudspeaker_ button but shit. The caller's voice was even louder than my ringtone. If you know Superbi Squalo from KHR, then you must know how annoying and earsplitting his _"Voooiiiiis!"_ are. Unfortunately, that's just how loud my unknown caller's voice was. Yes, you guessed it right. Loud enough to break one's eardrum. Totally life-threatening.

As I held my phone in front of my face, I pinched the bridge of my nose in a failed attempt to stave off a threatening migraine. I was about to press the "end" button when the person on the other line shouted once again. But this time, it was in a lower volume, and at the very least, understandable.

"Ai, are you there? Oi! Answer me Ai! It's an emergency!"

I instantly recognized the voice belonging to Kasamatsu-senpai but the thought of my precious eardrum breaking was more important to me than any emergency that senpai was talking about. So, without further delay, I pressed the _loudspeaker _buttonand went to sit on my bed.

"Geez Kasamatsu-senpai. Calm down will yah? I could almost feel my eardrum shattering from the intensity of your scream. So… what's up?"

"COME TO THE HOSPITAL, RIGHT NOW! WE'VE GOT NOT TIME TO SPARE!"

"Huh? To the hospital? Why? Did something happen, senpai?"

"Yes. Something happened to Kise. Now move your lazy ass and get over here! ASAP!"

Now for the first few seconds, my brain literally went blank. Unable to understand the situation, or rather, I intentionally didn't want to understand the situation. Staring blankly into space, all I could muster was the word "Huh?!".

"Don't 'huh?' me you idiot! I said something bad happened to Kise and he's currently in the ICU! You hear me? He's currently in the ICU! Now, you know what that means, right? So break a leg and come here at once!"

As Kasamatsu-senpai's words gradually sunk into me, I could feel my heart beat at a much faster pace and my body suddenly trembled as if something was bound to attack me.

"Oi, Ai! Are you still there? Answer me!"

"Uhmmm…" Before I began to panic hysterically and shout out sweet words of concern over the condition of Kaijou's ace, I bit my tongue.

Shit. What the hell is happening to me? Kise is not my boyfriend anymore, so why the fuck am I getting all worried about him?

Trying my best to suppress the whirlwind of emotions going wildly inside of me, I cleared my throat and inhaled deeply.

"So, what about it senpai?"

From the other side of the line, I could hear something which sounded like a trash can being kicked with such force that all its contents scattered on the ground. Kasamatsu-senpai must be very pissed with my answer but the hell? I know that Kise and I are already history but that doesn't mean that I have forgotten everything that happened between the two us. The hole that he has bore in my heart is still fresh and I doubt that it will ever close. Six months is a long time, I know. But it isn't enough for everything to get back to normal. Especially if it's with the guy who first taught me how to love and the first one to break my heart into pieces as well. They say that a crumpled paper still stays crumpled no matter what you do to straighten it out. And that's exactly how my relationship with Kise was. Even if we did become friends again in the near future, the relationship and bond that we had shared will never be like what it was before. Never ever again. Well, that's what I thought.

"Look Aika…" Kasamatsu-senpai said in a surprisingly calm voice. All the panic and anxiety that was evident before was now replaced by a more gentle and serene tone. "I know what happened between you and Kise but…"

"…but what senpai?"

"He needs you more than he needs anyone else right now."

"Bullshit…!" I blurted out on instinct that I was also surprised myself. But I guess its fine. That's what exactly I'm feeling in the first place. Bullshit. Just that my mouth seemed to be faster than my brain. "Don't get ahead of yourself now senpai. He needs me more than he needs anyone else? That's the lamest load of crap I've ever heard in a while." I tried to fake laughter in the hopes that Kasamatsu-senpai will fail notice the pain which was slowly cutting my heart in half. "Why would he need me if he has all his bitches pay homage to him every single day of his damn fucking life?!"

Basically, I was pissed by what senpai had said. It felt like an insult to me. But then again, my freaking heart says otherwise. Fuck this shit. Why does this always happen to me? My heart always betrays me during critical situations. Why can't it just listen to what my brain says for once? Why does it have to go and strip me naked- revealing all my weaknesses and emotions I have longed to forget. So in a sense, my scale is not in balance because passion precedes reason? Oh wait, or maybe it was emotion? Infatuation? Obsession? Love? Heart over mind? Well, whatever.

"Aika, if you only knew that…"

"…that Kise hoards a shitload of whores and bitches dedicated in offering the entirety of their lives for the greatest human weapon ever made against the history of females?" As I said that, I felt a smirk slowly forming on my lips. For reasons unknown to me, I somehow felt victorious after yelling out those words. Talk about a rotten mentality. Hell, I must be going crazy. I might need to set an appointment with my psychologist one of these days.

I waited for a while but all I could here was silence was Kasamatsu-senpai's end so I guessed that my last statement probably left him too stunned to speak. Good for him though. It's his fault for interfering with other people's business. So, without even bothering to check, I got up and walked towards my dresser. As I was about to put on phone above my jewelry box, I heard a loud scream coming from my phone again. Talk about bad luck.

"KIECHI AIKA!"

With my phone still set on loudspeaker mode, I was so sure that I heard a cracking sound from my mirror. But then again, maybe it was just me. It felt like I have gone through a lot even though it hasn't been half an hour since senpai called me and told me about Kis- _his_ situation. Ahh, yes. Maybe I was just imagining things again.

"Dammit senpai! Do you really need to scream like that every time?" I told him while trying to have a stern tone. Not sure if that worked though. But it seemed like he has no intention of answering my question.

"Are you coming here or not? Yes or no Aika!"

"Tsk." I clicked my tongue exasperatedly. "You know the answer even if you don't ask senpai."

"Okay." He sighed and cleared his throat. "But before I end this call, I want to tell you something first."

"Hurry up and get on with it senpai." I stretched my arms and yawned. "I want to sleep."

"The reason why Kise is in the hospital was because…"

I gulped and had a stupid look on my face. You know, like that of a child opening a present for his birthday. Talk about suspense. Senpai is indeed good with this kind of stuff.

"…Aomine beat him up badly. Okay bye." Then without giving time to hear what could possibly my reaction be, he hung up. Now, does this man ever have the word "manners" in his dictionary? Well, not that I actually had much of a reaction which he could use to his advantage.

For exactly five minutes, I stood still, my arms in the air- which I never had the chance to put down since I was pleasurably stretching when senpai broke the news to me about Aomine actually beating up Kise. My eyes were widened in surprise and my jaw dropped. Yes. That was _my_ reaction. And I know how freaking hilarious it looked like but I haven't got the time to imagine myself and laugh my guts out. The situation suddenly turned for the worse. Another one of those goddamn turns which usually doesn't sound too good. And with that, I got changed in the fastest time possible and hailed a taxi. I need to get there as soon as possible.

The ride to the hospital was a bit long because of the unusual evening traffic. Dammit! And to top it all, the tires of the taxi suddenly got busted. Now tell me, how one could be so bombarded with this much bad luck in a single day? Anyway, to make the long story short, I got to the hospital after half an hour and hurriedly went to the ICU.

To my surprise, I couldn't find a single soul in the hall just outside the ICU. I was expecting Kasamatsu-senpai and a couple of students from Kaijou to be there but I didn't see anyone. There were no fangirls weeping their eyes out as well. Knowing how Kasamatsu-senpai hated all of Kise's fangirls, then maybe he took matters in his hands and kept Kise's condition a secret from the general public. I went to find the Nurse's Desk and checked whether Kise Ryouta was indeed inside or maybe I just got to the wrong hospital but unfortunately Kise was indeed inside. They said that it's been an hour and a half since he went inside but they haven't heard back from the doctor who took care of him yet. Feeling defeated and wasted, I silently found my way back outside the ICU and sat on the chairs intended for visitors.

Oh god. Why does my chest feels like its being crushed? I bowed my head down and grasp my skirt tightly as if I were going to tear them apart. Why does it feel so painful? After everything that Kise has done to me, why do I still care for him like this? Six months. I did everything I could in those six months to forget about him. I even see to it that I don't see even just a shadow of him. Whenever we pass by the billboard bearing his photo, or walk by the magazine stands displaying his photo books, I would always make sure that I don't get even just a glimpse of him by accident. I deleted his number on my phone, erased all his messages on my email, threw every single thing he gave me, and avoid places which could possibly stir up my memories of him. I started being active with different school clubs, hang out with various people, attended several social gatherings and got close to people who I think can get my thoughts off of him. I changed my style of clothing, my hairstyle, my accessory and just about every thing about me which he thought to be beautiful. Yes. I tried to change who I was but sad to say that I didn't really succeed. There are still a lot of habits which are hard to stop. Like my habit of eating the buns of the burger first before eating the patty. Kise loved that about me but its hard to change habits which you grew up with. But even if I wasn't successful in entirely changing who I was, it made me feel a little better.

However, six months after, sitting outside the ICU, all of that proved to be in vain.

I buried my face in my hands and as I was about to let out all the heaviness suffocating my chest, I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Yo."

I raised my head to look at my unexpected companion.

"Fancy meeting you here, Aika." He said, smirking. But it was not the usual smirk that he would often show me. It was a different one that gave me an uneasy feeling. Nevertheless, it was enough for me to deduce that he was terribly pissed and very irritated.

"Daiki…" I whispered under my breath. Then, surprisingly, it felt as if my body moved on its own and before I could even stop myself… I slapped him. Yup. A terrible backhand slap. Daiki looked very surprise at my actions. He wasn't expecting it and neither did I. I was just as surprised as he was.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just…" I tried to fabricate an excuse for what I did but no matter what I say, nothing will change. The reason why I slapped him was clear. And that was because he hurt Kise.

"You must love him that much, huh? Going so far as to slap your best friend like that." He whispered under his breath as he touched his swollen cheek. Darn. I must have slapped him too hard. But then again, he was Aomine Daiki. So, that shouldn't have done much damage to him.

I pretended not to hear him and turned around, my back to him. "Are you saying something?"

"No, I was just happy to see you again Ai." He faked a smile as he proceeded to sit on the chair. Dammit. It almost made my heart melt that I'm not even sure if he had indeed faked it. It looked so sincere and true. Like the kind of a stupid smile he would wear whenever he played a prank on someone, the kind of smile he would wear when he hangs out with me and do just about every crazy thing we could think of, the kind of smile that tells you that he's having fun. Just that, this time, the smile kinda feels a bit sad.

I went to sit beside him and focus my eyes on the floor beneath us. I wanted to scold him for hurting Kise but at the same time, I don't want to scold him as well. Oh, for whoever's sake! I don't understand myself anymore. I'm torn between the guy lying inside the ICU who's barely escaping death and the guy beside me whom I can't read at all.

"Say Ai…" Daiki suddenly blurted out, his expression slowly changing. It was a devilish look. The kind of look he would give to those who challenge him to a game of basketball. It made me shiver and got me goose bumps. It was the first time he looked at me like but I ignored it. Knowing Daiki, he's not someone you can easily predict. One moment he's happy, then the next he would be beating people to a pulp. So maybe that's just him and his unstable state of mind.

"What is it?" I replied, my eyes still locked on the floor. I didn't bother to look at him- no- I don't know how to look at him at all.

"Why are here exactly?" He said, pushing himself closer to me. He ran his hand through the locks of my hair and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Huh? What do you mean…" I turned to look at him and saw his face with a seemingly maniacal smile pasted on it. That took me by surprise. Maybe the devilish look he had earlier wasn't jut for a show. Maybe he really was feeling slightly pissed at me.

"Is the question that hard for you and your tiny and delicate brain to understand, Aika?" He asked, slightly raising the volume of his voice.

"What are you-"Before I could voice out a dozen of complains about his behavior or why he's talking to me like that, he pinned me to the floor using his strong muscular hands. Sure, I was not that weak, seeing that I was once an athlete myself but hey. I'm fighting against Aomine Daiki after all, so all efforts of resistance proved to be futile.

He was hovering on top of me and if anyone would saw us in that position, God only know how they're going to interpret the situation but Daiki didn't seem to mind at all. And even if I did mind, then what can I do against him? So, I just stayed like that without any qualms and waited for what he would say to me next.

He lowered his head slightly until our foreheads met. Gosh. We were so close to each other that I can feel his breath. This really feels so awkward and unnerving but at the same time, it also felt like I was floating. To hell with those feelings. I couldn't quite understand what was happening to me anymore.

"So tell me Aika. Why are you here?" He asked in a stern voice that emphasized his authority over me.

"I came here for…" Realizing something, I stopped short of my sentence. So, why did I come here in the first place anyway? My mind became blank. I was so sure that I wasn't going to visit Kise just because he's in the ICU, so why did I com here again? Ahh, yes. I hurriedly came here when Kasamatsu-san told me that Daiki was the one who beat up Kise. Oh-wait. So that's it. But what's it? Did I come here because Kise was hurt? Or did I come here because Daiki was the one who beat up Kise? I'm not quite sure anymore. I don't know anymore. I must really be going nuts.

"What is it? I can't hear you Aika!" He tightened his grip on my shoulder and shook my body. "Ahh, I know! You came here not because of me but because of Kise, right?"

"What are you talking about Daiki! I came here because I was worried-"

"You were worried not because I might be sent to jail for beating up that bastard but because you were worried about Kise's condition, right?"

"No!"

"No? No what? You came here because not because you think that I might need you but because you think that Kise needs you, right?"

"That's not it Daiki! You've got it all wrong!"

"Ahh, I see. I got it all wrong when I thought that you don't have any feelings left for Kise anymore, right?"

Bull's eyes. Now that hit a nerve. Daiki's last sentence stunned me to no end. As I lie there beneath him, my mind went blank. Do I really still love Kise? Or is it just because that we had spent a considerable time together that I'm worried about him like this. Damn. These kinds of questions really makes my mind explode.

Sighing, Daiki placed his head on my chest and laughed nervously.

"Hey Aika. Do you love him?"

"Huh?" Now that felt like thunder and lightning slowly crashing towards me and tearing me to pieces. I couldn't give him an answer. I don't know the answer. I don't want to give him an answer, so I just lie there quietly as before.

"No answer, eh? So that must mean that you really do love him, right?"

"…"

"So you really do love him?"

"…"

"Nothing has changed after six months?"

"..."

And as if on cue, tears slowly flowed from my eyes without me knowing it. Speaking of the devil, here comes the schemes of my dear heart again. Really, if people could live without their hearts, I must have ripped mine out a long time ago. I feel so helpless and pathetic like this. My weaknesses and hidden emotions all laid out for everyone to see. But then again, love actually comes from somewhere in our brain right? And the heart just does all the pumping for better blood circulation, right? So, I guess, it should be the brain that I must rip out? I don't know. I'm too confused to think about trivial matters right now.

"Keichi Aika…" Daiki suddenly said in a surprisingly soft and gentle voice. His hands slowly found their way to my face and he wiped my tears away. He lifted his head up until we were looking at each other eye to eye.

"Kiss me Aika."

"Huh?" I looked at him with shock as I tried to understand what he meant by that. And much to my chagrin, he meant the literal meaning of the word.

Daiki closed his eyes and slowly lifted my face so that our lips would meet. During that time, my brain cells terribly went dead. I can't think of anything at all. I just followed whatever he wanted me to do and approve to whatever he was doing. To my shock though, I also found myself waiting for the moment when I would feel his lips touch mine. I submitted myself to whatever was happening between the two of us…or so I thought.

In the last seconds, when our lips were just centimeters apart from each other…

I turned away.

I turned my head away, postponing our would-be kiss. It's not like I turned away intentionally or that I turned away because I don't want to kiss him. It happened on an impulse, on instinct. It happened unconsciously. It happened without me knowing it. My body, my head just turned to move on its own, as if controlled by an outside force.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Not one of us moved nor spoke. We just stayed like that. Until Kasamatsu-senpai and the others arrived and found us on that awkward position.

"Haaa?! What are you to Ai-chan, Aomine-kun!" Kasamatsu-senpai blurted out with a very vexed expression on his face. Behind him were the members of the Kaijou basketball club who were as quite as surprise as him seeing us in that position.

At which point, Daiki stood up and helped me get on my feet. He looked at the students from Kaijou with the same maniacal eyes he looked at me with moments ago. Before thoroughly excusing himself, he turned to look at me and hugged me which, in a sense, surprised everyone present including myself.

"If it was Kise, would you have allowed him to kiss you?" He whispered to me.

And with that, he disappeared into the night, leaving a river of tears flowing down my eyes. 

_**Hi. My name is Keichi Aika. And I am currently torn between my ex-boyfriend and my current best friend.**_


	2. First Quarter

**A/N: First of all I would like to thank everyone who have read, reviewed, faved and followed Split-Half. Thank you all so much. You make me very happy. And I would like to apologize for my shitty writing. I'm currently in the middle of doing my thesis, and I'm writing this during breaks. You know, just so I can get my mind off from thinking about my work too much.**

**And just some notes regarding Split-Half:**

**Chapter 1/1****st**** Quarter takes place six months before the prologue. I wanted to start my story from when Aika was still Kise's girlfriend and what happened to them afterwards and the events that lead her to meet Aomine.**

**Hotaru Tanaka is actually the Tanaka who appeared during one of Kise's flashback when he was still at Teiko. He was the soccer player who was in Kise's PE Class. They were told that they would get an A if they could juggle the soccer ball using their knees (or the part above their knees) for more than a hundred times. And he was shocked to see that Kise, who was a soccer-rookie, can actually rival him. You can look him up at Chapter 64, Page 1 of the manga. And I'm actually the one who made Hotaru as his family name cause he didn't have one in the anime/manga. And he'll be playing a crucial role in what is to come.**

**I do apologize for having some random OCs. I found them necessary in building up Aika's character as well as giving you a glimpse of what Aika is really like.**

**Once again, thank you so much guys. I really hope that I won't disappoint you. Well, then, here's the first chapter of Split-Half. **

* * *

**_Split-Half_**

**_First Quarter_**

I lazily yawned and stretched my arms as I walked to school from my apartment. Geez. The weather's so nice today but I feel so tired this early in the morning. Blame it on my hyperactive best friend for keeping me up until the wee hours of the morning on the phone. And no, it's not like we talked about very important things beneficial for our secured survival in the planet. It was more like it was majorly composed of random squeals and screams from the other side of the line. Yes. My best friend deprived me of sleep just to have someone listen to her fangirling over and over again. As if yelling in the middle of the night wasn't enough yet. But it's not like I can do something either. Haru was the type who would sulk and cry her eyes out whenever she receives any kind of rejection no matter how big or small. That's how immature and childish she is. Nevertheless, she is still my best friend. The only person who can put up with all of my crazy antics. So, without having the chance to voice out my complaints, I patiently listened to all of her ramblings like how a good best friend should be.

"How could I be this drained on a Monday? Seriously. This doesn't sound very nice." I silently whispered to myself as I rubbed my eyes and yawned once more. Dammit. Now, I feel like skipping class and getting some sleep. Being absent on the first day of the week. What could be better than that? I'm a straight-A student with an outstanding academic record. Plus, I'm also an excellent athlete. So I guess, making up lame excuses like I was sick or something may work for me. Well, whatever.

As I mentally debated whether to attend class or turn back while I still have a chance, I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. It wasn't enough to fully awaken my sluggish form, but it was enough to set my mind straight.

"Good morning Keichi-san." I turned back to look at my unexpected companion and saw a surprisingly tall teenager with a face that would make any girl in our school scream to the top of their lungs. Yes. That is, any girl, but me.

"Ahh, good morning Hotaru-senpai." I bowed deeply and greeted the captain of our swim team. Hotaru Tanaka. A man every girl would die for. A man every boy wants to become. He's not just tall, he's not just skilled, he doesn't just have a perfect body but he's also smart and very nice. But I don't harbor romantic feelings or something of that sort for him. Though I admit that I admired him. However it's only as a big brother. No more. No less.

"You don't have to do that Keichi-san." He said, waving his hand in front of me and doing his signature "nice guy" smile. "Anyway, I wanted to congratulate you for winning the 100-meter freestyle in the regionals. You've done it again and I don't doubt that you'll grab the championship in the nationals with flying colors." He cheerfully told me while giving a thumbs up.

I did mention that I was an excellent athlete, right? Not just practice-wise or attendance-wise but the literal meaning of the word "excellent". Though our school, Atarashi Gakuen, maybe a small school with limited facilities, it is not unknown that we produce top class and high caliber swimmers that dominate the swimming scene all over Japan. And yes, I am one of them. It's not that big of a surprise for us to always qualify in the nationals. I mean, we do that every year. So, while being in the nationals thrills most of the participants from other schools, for us, it's just like taking a walk on the beach. Not something to get excited about.

"I was just lucky senpai. That's all." I nervously replied as I scratched the back of my head like an idiot. These stuffs didn't really suit me. If I could see myself in the mirror right now, I'm sure that I'll look as hilarious as Ikkaku's Lucky Dance from Bleach.

"No. No. Don't say that Keichi-san. Miracles don't happen by accident, nor does it happen by luck."

Now, what the hell does that mean? I'm sure that I have heard that line from somewhere before but I couldn't quite put a finger on it. Senpai may look like a jerk on the outside but he sometimes blurts out junks of philosophical non sense way beyond my understanding. Well, either way, he's your average club captain with a pure heart, that's what I thought about him. Or so I thought. Anyway.

"Well then Keichi-san, I'm going ahead. I still have some matters to discuss with the members of the softball club. See you later at practice." He shot me one last smile and immediately darted forward like a kid playing tag without even bothering to wait for my response.

"Umm. Yeah." I was about to wave at him but seeing that he's almost gone from my sight, I dismissed the thought and continued to walk towards my classroom.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" The moment I stepped inside, I was welcomed by my best friend's frantic face which got redder with each passing moment. I could see a steam blowing off from her head and her hands were clasp in front of her as if on a fervent prayer. Oh boy, here we go again. I'm in for another fangirl treat this early in the morning. I guess the call last night wasn't enough yet.

"What the hell is wrong with you Haru? You're being weird again and it's not even lunch yet." I tried to make my voice a little harsher. "And why are you here? I thought you said that we'd walk to school together today. Honestly, all you do is giving me headaches."

"I'm sooooorrrry Ai-chan!" She bowed in front of me with a remorseful look painted all over her face. "I was about to call you earlier but I just can't!"

I sighed heavily with the intention of letting her hear my displeasure. "Was it because Hotaru-senpai was walking with me?"

She nodded.

Damn. I couldn't really understand this girl. How can she act like a total fool just because of a guy? I mean, it's not like I haven't experienced what it was to love. I even have a boyfriend. And I do love him, though he can be such a total idiot at times. And I also feel butterflies in my stomach every time we're together but that's just all there is to it. I don't stutter nor lose my head just because I'm standing face to face with him. I have to admit that it can make my heart beat like a horse on a race but not to the point where I feel like fainting. Oh wait. Maybe I'm not the one who's normal here? Almost every girl feels and acts like Haru when it comes to their crushes right? So, maybe I'm actually the one who has a screw loose? Do I really need to act like that to prove that I love my boyfriend? Does my lack of emotion or reaction mean that my love for him is not as deep as I though it was? Ahhhhh! It's so confusing. Either way, I know that I love him. I'm sure of it. And I also know that I don't want to lose him. Not to any girl. Ever.

"I'm sorry Ai-chan! I'm really sorry." Haru's words brought me out of my reverie as she held out her hands to me.

"What is this?" I asked, suspiciously scrutinizing the object she was holding like a detective on a crime scene.

"Take it as a symbol of my sincere apology for what I did earlier." Taking her _"apology",_ I held it carefully in my hands and opened the intricately wrapped package. Geez. Haru's stupidity is really off the roof that it can quite scare me sometimes. Now where on earth did she get this? Why has she prepared something like this in the first place? This girl really is full of surprises. It's not like she knew that Hotaru-senpai would be there that morning.

"Haru, can you please explain to me what this cute little papery thing is?" Holding the paper in my left hand, I scowled at her.

She looked at me with what she calls as "puppy dog eyes" which in my opinion looks more of a lemur's eyes than a dog, as she pressed her index fingers together. "A-anou..nee… You see Ai-chan… That should have been my gift for your birthday next week but then; things didn't work out really well today so I thought… I'd just get you a different present next time." She scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. Now why does this look familiar? Oh yeah. I also did the same thing when Hotaru-senpai congratulated me earlier. I didn't think that this habit of hers was that contagious.

"You silly girl." I cheerfully replied and playfully hit her head. "But I guess this should do." Shoving the expensive concert tickets inside my pocket, I walked towards my chair and sat.

"Aye!" Haru did a salute and followed after me. Having an idiot for a best friend has its advantages. Especially if she the type who wouldn't mind giving you stuffs that are off the budget of a regular student's.

With that, the bell rang and our class started for the day. And much to the dismay of everyone around me, our teacher suddenly gave us a surprise exam. As if appearing inside the classroom with a stupid smile on her face while wearing a pair of cooking gloves weren't surprising enough. Yes, our teacher's stupidity can rival Haru's but no one's actually laughing at her ass because of it. That's because she's hella smart and knows her lessons well. There was even a rumor that she topped the Licensure Exams the year she took it. So, anyway, while the rest of my classmates groaned in despair over the sudden trip to hell, I sighed disinterestedly and went to work on my paper. I'm a straight-A student remember? Things like this don't really do much to me. I can remember almost all of our past lessons without having to review the night before. Some say that I'm blessed with a photographic memory. Though I'm not sure what it really means, I'm quite aware that I am grateful to have a good- no, better memory than the rest of the entire human race.

"Waaaaaah. A test on a Monday. What could be scarier than that? Right, Ai-chan?" Haru gave me a look while imitating the expression of the man on the painting _The Scream_ by Edvard Munch. Morning classes were over and the anxiety evident in the student's faces were now replaced by wide grins as the bell rang signaling the most favorite class of all, including myself, lunch.

"Well, it wasn't that hard…" I boredly replied as I took my bento out. Yes. Though most students from other schools prefer to eat lunch outside the classrooms, usually on the roof, we eat ours inside. It's not something that we really find weird or awkward. I mean everybody in my class is doing it. And besides, it's much of a hassle to eat lunch elsewhere when we can have the comfort of our classrooms all to ourselves.

"Don't say that Ai-chan. We're not all fortunate enough to have a brain like yours, you know." She pouted and crossed her arms in front of me.

"Tsk." I clicked my tongue and rolled my eyes.

"Ai-chan you're such a meanie!" She plopped herself loudly on the chair beside me and yawned.

"Itadakimasu." We said in unison and proceeded to eat.

After a while, I heard my name being paged on our school's broadcasting system.

"Keichi Aika of class 1-1, you have a call. I repeat, Keichi Aika of class 1-1, you have a call. Come to the admin office at once."

The hell? Now what in the world is going on? Someone's calling me through the school's official phone? Whoever the caller may be, he/she has some guts to actually reach me through our school's official phone. Talk about extreme arrogance. Or maybe he/she just wanted to embarrass me or put unnecessary and unwanted attention towards me. Yes. Being paged for having a call from the admin office meant extreme humiliation and a day of being the center of the school's gossip scene. Well, everyone has their own phones so getting a call from the school's official phone makes you look poor enough to not afford a phone of your own. But I can't think of anyone who would actually do that. If it were just my family or my friends, then they all know my number. And it's not like I'm not taking calls from an unknown number. Deciding to ignore the threat of being embarrassed further, I continued to eat without giving a second thought to whoever my damn caller would be.

"Ai-chan…" Haru gently shook my shoulders.

I shoved her hands aside and glared at her. "Oh, forget it. I'm not taking that stupid call."

Before Haru could scold me about how rude I was acting, I heard the school's pager scream again.

"Keichi Aika, come to the admin office right now! Kise Ryouta is calling you!"

Oh dear, out of the frying pan and into the fire. And with the more embarrassing revelation announced, I could see my female classmates shoot daggers at me with gawking eyes. I clenched my fist tighter and a loud crunching sound was heard all over our room.

Ooops. That was just my poor chopsticks who failed to escape the wrath that was slowly building up inside of me. Yes. I was very annoyed. Very pissed. Someone's really dying to be thrown out of the window from the 100th floor of a towering building. Not that I'm not capable of doing exactly that.

Before Haru could say anything, I noisily stood up from my chair with downcast eyes, head bowed down low. I silently walked out of our room and made my way towards the admin office. And as expected, everyone looked at me with those eyes, like that of a girlfriend who has caught her boyfriend in the very act of cheating. Yeah, that kind of look. A look full of jealousy and envy. However, seeing that I already have my hands full of one of my boyfriend's _romanti_c schemes which to me, seems more of a trouble than something that might actually make the butterflies in my stomach flutter ferociously, I ignored their glares and continued walking as if nothing is happening.

Everyone at school knew who I was. Not because I was smart, nor was it because I was an exceptional swimmer. Oh no. People don't give a damn about those things anymore. Instead, they knew me because I was Kise Ryouta's girlfriend. And almost everyone in Japan knew who Kise Ryouta was. I didn't expect that being _his_ girl could be this bloody annoying and… exhausting. Especially when it comes to his fangirls. All those running we do whenever his _fans_ ambush him out of nowhere, all the hate mails and threats that suffocate my email everyday, all those freaking interviews I get from the press. Yes, all of those. So, all of my efforts in maintaining a low profile all of these years have been for naught. Simply because I told the fucking bastard a bloody _Yes_. My life has changed this much but to my surprise, despite loathing the things that kept happening to me because I was with Kise, I've managed to endure all of it and held on. I've managed to survive everything and tolerated it all, bear with just about anything. And that's basically because I love him.

"What do you want?!" I shouted on the telephone which earned me a grimace from the president of our school.

But instead of answering the question, Kise playfully screamed at the other side of the line as if he was dying. "Woah! Aiiiii-cchiiiiiiii~~~"

Now, that really did get on my nerves. If other girls found that to be cute or something, I found that hella annoying. Yes. But then again, I'm not one of those other girls.

I pulled the telephone receiver away from my ears and grasp it a little too tightly which somehow made a cracking noise. Ooops, now what was that? I turned the telephone upside-down and shock slowly filled my eyes when I saw that I made a small crack on the telephone receiver. I should be careful when I get pissed next time, oh the things that I would destroy.

Mouthing the word "sorry" while faking an apologetic look towards everyone present in the admin office, I went back to talking with Kise.

"What Kise?" I asked him, making my voice a little harsher. You can't blame me. My blood's currently boiling as of the moment.

"Eeeeeh? Are you feeling unwell, Ai-cchiiii~~~?" He asked with the same tone that made my nerves jangle a moment ago.

"I am fine Kise."

"Then what's with the tone of your voice? Don't tell me, Ai-cchi is angry at me?" He said with anxiety and worry evident in his voice. He also seemed as if he was on the verge of sobbing.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You're lying Ai-cchi. Come on. Tell me please~" Taking that kind of tone, I could swear that I can imagine him making a "puppy dog eyes" look on the other side of the line.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes Ai-cchi~~"

I sighed and inhaled deeply as if preparing for a non-stop verbal attack. "Who wouldn't be pissed when you called me through the school's official phone when I actually have my phone with me?"

I heard him chuckled mischievously. Dammit. Is this jerk really a part of the world-renowned Generation of Miracles? "Well~~~ I just wanted everyone to know that I love Ai-cchi so much~~~"

Okay. Even if I would deny it with all my might, I couldn't hide the fact that it made me actually blush. Yeah. Here comes my freakin' heart again.

"And whatever do you mean by that?" I blurted out angrily. Not allowing any chance to slip that he might notice that his last statement actually took my breath away.

"You'll know eventually." He laughed once again. Damn, that kind of laugh which I grew to love. The kind of laugh I could keep hearing all day and still never get tired of.

"So, what's up?" I lowered the tone of my voice.

"I actually wanted Ai-cchi to come over at Kaijou later to see our practice game."

"Oh? Is Kasamatsu-senpai too busy to babysit you later?"

"That's not it Ai-cchi! We're up against Touou Gakuen, you know."

"So?"

"Even if it's just a practice game, Touou Gakuen is quite a strong opponent that we're not even sure if we can win against them easily."

"So?"

"I wanted my girlfriend to come and inspire me."

Booom. Now that really hit a nerve. But mind you, in a good way. Hearing those words, I clenched my fist tightly. Good thing that I wasn't holding anything. This time, however, it was not because I got pissed. It was because Kise just made my heart skip a beat.

"So?" I answered him while trying my best to suppress the emotions slowly filling my chest.

"Well, I won't hesitate to fight and give every thing I have because Ai-cchi will be there cheering for me."

Double Booom. _Shiiiiit!_ I could feel my cheek getting hotter and undoubtedly getting redder with each passing second. A small smile was about to form in my lips when I intentionally held it back. Yeah. Butterflies were now flying wildly in my stomach. If it was Haru, then I'm sure she must have yelled like a retard right now.

"What are you talking about, you idiot!" I growled angrily at him.

"Hehehe… Ai-cchi's blushing~~!"

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Don't deny the obvious Ai-cchi~~~"

"Hey, you can't even see me in the first place."

"I know you like the back of my hand, Ai-cchi~~~"

Dammit. That's the one thing I hated about Kise. He knows me too well to even guess how I was acting without even having the need to see my face. Oh god. I hate him so much. I just freaking hate him. It's like stripping me naked; all of myself laid out for him to see. But just that this time, I don't need to strip myself naked. He could completely see through me.

"What time?" I tried to maintain my composure while fighting the urge to put the phone down and hide underground.

"4pm Ai-cchi. Do you want me to go and pick you up~~~"

From the bottom of my heart, I was yearning to say yes, but then seeing how everyone shot me daggers earlier I restrained myself and refused.

"Nah, its fine Kise. Just preserve your strength for your game later. You said that Touou Gakuen is quite a strong opponent right?"

"But…" I could hear Kise sob. Just dammit. I got one hell of a jerk for a boyfriend. "But I want to spend some time with Ai-cchi~~~"

"We could spend all the time we want together after the game."

"Yaaaay!" Kise screamed like a toddler who just received a candy. And, here I am, thinking that childishness and basketball didn't go well together. "All right. I'll meet you later at Kaijou's gates then. Oh, you can call me through our school's-"

"No way in hell no!" I yelled a little loudly. I am not gonna do the very same thing he did to interrupt my precious lunch time. Sure, whilst I totally hated it, I know that Kise would have loved it if I called him using Kaijou's official phone, but I'm not going to let him have his way easily.

"Hahahaha. Just joking Ai-cchi, you don't have to be so stiff. So 4pm later?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then, bye bye~~~"

"Bye." I was about to put the telephone down when I heard him say:

"I love you Ai-cchi~~~"

Oh no. Not again. Not this. I am so not answering that. I am so not embarrassing myself further. I am so not saying those super duper humiliating words inside the admin office. No way. There's just freaking no way.

And with that in mind, all I could mutter was:

"Yeah."

"Ehh? What's with the _'Yeah'_ Ai-cchiii~~~?" I could hear disappointment in my boyfriend's voice.

Oh please Kise! Don't make me do this!

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. It's quite unbelievable how something as petty as this can cause me this much dilemma.

"Ai-cchi, I said what's with _'Yeah'_?"

"What?"

"What's with the _'Yeah'_?"

"Yeah. Yeah means yeah."

"…"

"Kise?"

"…"

"Hey, Kise."

"…"

"You freaking bastard."

"…"

"Okay! Okay! I got it, alright! I LOVE YOU TOO!" I suddenly yelled at the top of my lungs. Dammit. I fell for it again. Yes. I just did it. I just embarrassed myself to no end. I couldn't even believe myself. But I guess the thought of my boyfriend getting a little bit angry at me was much important than my carefully protected and maintained reputation. Though I doubt if Kise would actually get angry because of something like that.

Everyone present in the admin office suddenly glared at me with looks that seemed to say "What the hell?", but anyway. No use crying over spilled milk, they say.

"Now, that's more like it. You just don't know how much I love you Ai-cchi. I'll see you later then."

And with that, he hung up, leaving me to deal with overly strict school officials lecturing me about my manners. Yes. About my bloody manners. As if I did something not worthy of their forgiveness. They went on and on about me going all smooches on the phone with Kise. That damn bastard! Tricking me like that! But hey, wait a minute. Aren't my highly respected school administrators actually the ones to be blamed with all of this? I mean, they should have known that the call was from Kise. And the last time I checked, they were all that strict about not wanting to receive outside calls for their students. Yup, they even instructed us that we should bring our own phones and stop making people reach us through the school's official phone. So how come they allowed Kise to call me, even going out of their ways to announce it over on the schools pager?

As I was thinking of a possible answer for the question that currently occupies my messed up mind, I felt someone clear her throat from behind me.

"If you're done, would you mind getting out already Keichi-san?"

Oh, it was our school president, Otome-sensei who actually told everyone to call her Otome-sama. That damn old hag. Her name doesn't suit her at all and will never ever suit a demon like her. She's the type who would also make teenage girls suffer. Well, everyone's saying that she's just jealous about those who are in the prime of their youths, seeing that she's actually past her expiration date but she doesn't have a boyfriend- much less a husband yet. And realizing that she must have overheard my conversation with Kise a while ago, then I guess the rumors were actually more inclined to the "truth" side than just being regarded as a mere gossip. Well, anyway, I don't have time to deal with the likes of her. So, I went out of the admin office and silently walked towards my classroom, tolerating the stares which I also got earlier.

Entering our classroom, I was met by a hard hit on my head.

"Holy shit. Why'd you hit me Haru?" I stared at her angrily.

"Watch your mouth Ai-chan!"

"Hey, that's not what I am asking about."

"Well." She placed her hand on her waist. "Ai-chan, I can't believe that you're actually treating Kise-kun that way!"

"Huh, what way?"

"Like talking to him as if he's not your boyfriend, for example?"

"Oh, Kise's used to that."

"Mou… Ai-chan, if Kise was my boyfriend, I would pamper him all day and do all of his bidding.

"Well, I'm sorry Haru, but he's not _your _boyfriend." I smirked at her.

"That's why I can't believe that you're actually doing mean things to someone like Kise-kun!"

I sighed at proceeded to sit at the nearest vacant chair near her.

"Well, to be honest, I can't believe myself as well."

"So, you also can't believe that you're actually doing those mean things to Kise-kun?" In that instant, Haru's expression suddenly got a little brighter.

"No, I can't believe that I fell for an idiot like him!" I said to her in a loud voice.

"No Ai-chan! Between the two of you, you're the one who should be called the idiot! Kise-kun is a wonderful guys and yet-"

"Oh, let's stop this Haru." I got up from my seat and made my way towards the door. But before I had completely got out of our classroom, what Haru said next surprised the shit out of me.

"And I hate you very much for hurting his feelings!"

"Okay." I blurted out to her, turning back to face her. "Now, where did that come from Haru?"

"When he told you _"I love you"_, you hesitated for a moment to tell him _"I love you too"_. That's just so mean Ai-chan! I can't believe you actually did that."

"Hey. Look Haru. I am not like you who can just-"

Before I could finish whatever I was saying, realization hit me like a splash of cold water. Talk about karma. No, wait. Is this called karma? Am I using the term correctly? Well, whatever. But this doesn't really sound good. I've got a gut feeling that I would really regret asking Haru and whatever answer she may give me, I'm pretty sure that it would really cost me my life.

"Haru, how in hell did you know about my conversation with Kise earlier?"

She looked at me with a pretty straight face and answered me without breathing.

"Huh? What are you saying Ai-chan? You're conversation with Kise-kun was broadcasted all over the school."

Bull's eye. My gut feelings have never failed me. Not even once. But I didn't think that it was something very humiliating and mortifying like that. This better be not real.

"Oh my gosh. Please tell me that you're lying Haru. Please tell me that you're making that up to make me pay for not treating Kise well. Please tell me that it's just one of your crazy schemes again. Please tell me that it's so not true."

"What are you talking about Ai-chan?"

As I was about to voice out tons of complaints and disbeliefs at what she just revealed to me, the classroom door suddenly swung open and our new PE teacher, Garcia-sensei suddenly went in and faced me.

"Well, it was because Kise-kun told us that he wanted the whole school to know how much he loves Ai-chan." She said matter-of-factly.

No. Shit. Hell.

I will fucking kill you Kise! I will fucking kill you and feed your remains to my pet vultures at home. You're gonna pay for this. You just wait!

Oh god! I hate you so much Kise Ryouta!

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Split-Half**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_I clenched my fist tighter until I could feel my nails piercing my skin and making them bleed. I've never been angry like this in my entire life._

_"Oh, now would you look at that." I silently whispered to myself, ignoring the "what the hell" look that everyone around was giving me._

_Smiling maniacally, like a predator spying on its prey, I cracked my knuckles loudly and emitted black aura from within me._

_Okay. Maybe that black aura thing was just my imagination but whatever. That's how I saw myself right now, with a rage of fury slowly encompassing my whole persona._

_Holy shit. Somebody's really begging that her ass be handed to her big time. Oh yes. If it's a bitch fight she wants, its one hell of a bitch fight she'll get. _


	3. Second Quarter

**A/N: Hello there everyone. I'm really sorry for the super late update. I've been too busy with college and it felt like life is slowly seeping out from within me. Anyway, I want to thank you all for reading, following, faving and reviewing my story. It really helps me overcome occasional writer's block seeing that there are people who are patiently waiting for the next chapter. And I really hope that you will like the second chapter and will support it as well. Hugs and kisses guys.**

* * *

**_Split-Half_**

**_Second Quarter_**

"H-" I forcefully placed my hand over my best friend's lips before a piercing scream emerged from it; not minding the reaction that I might possibly get from a hyperactive teenager.

Oh gosh, now that was close. Thank goodness that I was able to cover Haru's mouth just in time. If not, then we would both be tied up a huge tree, or left rolling in the mud covered with bruises, or thrown out from the 5th floor of a building or- Ahh! Forget it. It's not like I want to think of these stuffs right now. But if it's Kise's fangirls that we are talking about, then it's better to be safe than sorry. Underestimating them would really be a huge mistake. They all look like wild animals freed from their cages with glaring red eyes ready to pounce on their one and only rival which is –ehem- me. And well, Haru of course would be dragged into all of these senseless ordeals, since she's like the closest thing I could have for a family. But I doubt if Haru would ever abandon me just because she's in for quite a horrible treat for being the best friend of Kise Ryouta's controversial girlfriend. Well, whatever. Come what may. Seriously though, with the kind of attitude and unusual behavior that these _fangirls_ have, it is not much of a surprise if I find myself all torn up in pieces one day. They all have those eyes which tell you that they're pretty much prepared to do anything, sacrifice everything, give it their all just for the sake of my stupid boyfriend. The intent to kill, the lust for blood, the determination to take a life just for one guy is sickeningly obvious. And please don't say that I am exaggerating things again. You just don't know the hell I went through after 6 months of being with Kise. Frankly enough, I don't ever want to talk about those memories- much less experience them again. Who knows that fangirls could be this…frightening? And that's precisely why I can't or rather will not ever understand them no matter how I whack my brains out. I mean, how could they act like this just because of a guy? Are they really that- for a lack of a better term- stupid? I know how hot and sexy Kise is. Hell yeah, I definitely know- cross my heart. He's my boyfriend after all. It's just that, I really couldn't comprehend girls. I know I'm a girl myself but… Ahh. Nevermind. I'm being unnervingly random and annoying again. But then, I guess, he's not _Kise Ryouta_ for nothing.

"You're so mean Ai-chan. I didn't know that you were this barbaric." Haru gently cupped her cheeks as she attempted to stop her tears from flowing but to no avail.

"I'm sorry Haru, I didn't mean to cover your mouth like that. It's just that Kise's fangirls might know where we are if they hear your scream." I said to her in the lowest possible volume my voice could have.

"I wasn't talking about that Ai-chan." She gently wiped the tears streaming down her face which barely reminded me of a cat licking his paw. The hell am I thinking about cats right now. But looking at the situation that we are in, you really can't blame me for thinking about disturbingly too random stuffs. Must be my idiotic brain's way of escaping from the harsh reality that's slowly closing in on us.

"Then what are you talking about?" I scowled at her.

"You stepped on my foot. Don't you know how painful that is?" Haru looked at me with her signature _"puppy dog eyes"._

I looked down and shock filled my face when I saw that I was really stepping on her foot. Dammit.

"Well, I'm sorry about that Haru but you do realize that we're currently compressing ourselves in this stinking, cramped-up place of someone's locker, don't you?" I slightly raised my voice; feeling a bit irritated of being blamed.

"Well I'm also sorry to say Ai-chan but whose fault is it again that we're currently suffering this nonsensical crisis?" Unable to restrain herself, Haru struggled to stand up.

"Haru." I cleared my throat and made my voice a little sterner. "I know that those crazy bitches are after me but hey, it's not my fault. It's this incredibly messed up locker's fault. If we were hiding in a much better place then it wouldn't be much of a problem now, would it?" Seeing that Haru was looking down on me, I painstakingly struggled to get on my feet as well. Oh no. No matter who it may be, even if it was Haru, I would never ever admit defeat against anyone. Not in a million years.

"Well, EXCUSE ME AI-CHAN, BUT THIS INCREDIBLY MESSED UP LOCKER JUST HAPPENED TO BE MINE!" Haru yelled in front of me at the top of her lungs and proceeded to grab my shoulders with her hands forcefully. Can't blame the poor girl though. No one would really be happy after being insulted like that even if it was her best friend. But boy, the locker really was messed up. So you can't blame me either. It was an even fight. She must be _trying_ to shake my shoulders and look at me straight in the eyes in a fit of rage for calling her locker as _"messed up"._ Yes, that's right- _trying_. It was because the moment she took hold of me, she lost her balance and we tumbled down outside the protective confines of her locker.

"There! There she is!" I suddenly heard someone yell at our left. Bingo. It was one of Kise's crazy followers.

"Geez. Thank you so much for blowing our cover Haru." I glared at her as we tried to stand up with minimal effort.

"Hold it right there Keichi Aika-san. We just want to talk to you." One of the girls slowly walked towards us with a battalion of supporters eyeing us behind her back.

"I'm so sorry Ai-chan." Tears suddenly welled up in Haru's eyes as she realized the gravity of the situation unfolding before us. "I didn't mean to-"

"Haru, stop." I placed my finger on her lips. "Save it for later. We need to find a way to get out of here alive first. There'd be no point in arguing if we're dead right?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah." Haru nodded and gave me a thumbs up.

"Keichi Aika, we meant no harm. We just want to talk to you." Our attention was brought back to the girl who was in front of us. Now what in the world. This scene felt like something from a manga or an anime. Except that we are not dangerous fugitives wandering aimlessly about.

"Oh really?" I crossed my arms in front of me. "More like you want to butcher me right now and send my dismembered body parts to Kise?" I eyed her sharply.

I took a few steps backwards and softly whispered to Haru.

"Hey Haru."

"What Ai-chan?"

"You can run, right?"

"Obviously. I'm not limp or something. Why?"

"On three."

"What three?"

"Keichi-san, we just want to talk to you. That's all." The girl now hastened her pace as she approached us.

"Okay. One…"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah!" Before I could even finish counting, Haru ran away like an idiot, screaming and comically waving her hands in the air. This is quite unbelievable even to me. Haru's stupidity never fails to amaze me every time. Who knew that she would be this… naïve? Now, what the hell happened to the "never abandon your friends" thing? Well, I guess in situations like this where your life is being threatened by vicious females; thinking straight is not really an option to have.

"Dammit." I silently cursed under my breath as I raced after Haru.

"After them!" I could hear the crazed fangirls chasing behind us like bulls. Yeah, literally.

It was only a matter of time before I caught up with Haru. She might have run before me but obviously, I am more physically adept than she is. Seeing that I'm an athlete and such, and Haru was just your typical student.

"Why'd you run like that?" I yelled at her as we made our way out of the school building.

"Because you said to run on three."

"Yeah. I said that. But I haven't even finished counting to three."

"Oh, you didn't?"

"Yes. You ran when I said one."

"Tehee?" She giggled softly as she scratched the back of her head like a total idiot.

"Don't _"tehee"_ me you fool!" I grimaced at her.

"I thought you were gonna say three first. You know, like in the movies?"

"Auggh. Nevermind." I rolled my eyes as we found ourselves standing in front of the school gate. Now, all it takes is a few steps to free ourselves from this great chase. Yes. Only a few steps to freedom. But the hell. A little than ten girls were blocking our way from taking those few steps. Seriously, they really planned this all out. I don't doubt that they can even beat the best military strategist when it come to their "Operation: Capture Kise's Girlfriend" modus operandi.

"What do we do now Ai-chan?" Haru asked feeling a little nervous.

"Ahh…" I stuttered, whacking my brains out for any strategy. I was about to really consider going through all of those girls using brute force when a car suddenly sped up behind us. Judging from its direction, it may have come from our school's faculty-exclusive parking lot.

"Get in!" The car door near the driver's seat suddenly flung open revealing a very flushed Hotaru-senpai. Now why the hell is he all flushed? I didn't have time to ask anymore or think of any possible reason as I got in as fast as I can. And well, Haru didn't even have the time to squeal loudly or turn blood red with her blushes or think of an excuse on not wanting to join Hotaru-senpai in the car. Poor girl. I guess the thought of being stamped flat by my overzealous rivals scares her than actually having Hotaru-senpai close to her. As soon as we got in, Hotaru-senpai drove as fast as he can until he was sure that we are at a considerable distance away from the school and that no fangirl was able to follow us. He limited his driving speed to the minimum as we calm down and clear our thoughts.

"Geez. What the hell was that Keichi-san?" He asked me, glancing from the windshield mirror of his car.

"Oh that? Just the usual Hotaru-senpai." I replied in a an exasperated voice.

"The usual, huh? Well, maybe for you but not for me."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, a little confused. Well, it sounded like he was also dragged in the mess earlier, though I'm not so sure how.

"Ten girls raided the pool looking for you, you know. They wouldn't leave unless we tell them where you were. And it did a pretty good job of disrupting practice. If I didn't act as a decoy, then they would still be there scaring the guts out of our freshmen members." Senpai replied with a shaky voice. Man, that must really be hard on him. Well, I know that he's one of the most popular boys at school and he also has his own _girls_ chasing after him but that must the first time he experienced a fangirl chase of that magnitude.

"Eh? They did that? Oh gosh, I'm so sorry senpai. I promise it won't happen again." I bowed in my seat with an apologetic voice. And yes, I am serious about my apology. I love my swim club above everything else in the school and them being dragged into all of this just because of me really eats on my conscience. Those damn bitches!

"Just make sure Keichi-san. Or I might plant traps near the pool next time." Senpai laughed a bit mischievously which, needless to say, doesn't really suit his nice guy personality but anyway.

"Oh! That would be great!" I grinned evilly and did a thumbs up. I was about to say something when I felt someone tugging on the sleeves of my uniform.

"Ai-chan…can't…breathe…must…go…out…can't…"

I looked beside me and I saw Haru slumping on the passenger's seat beside me. Her face was red as a tomato and steam was blowing off from her head. Oh yes. Here we go again. Another Haru fangirl treat. Even though I might experience this often, I still can't pretty much get used to it.

"Oh my god Haru, are you okay?" I shouted a little too loudly alerting Hotaru-senpai in front.

"What's the matter? Is she alright?" Senpai asked with a very worried expression on his face. Seriously, if the situation isn't a bit too grave, then I might have teased Haru about how Hotaru-senpai looked all worried about her but unfortunately, I didn't have time for that anymore.

"Ai-chan…do…me..a favor and…spare me…from being embarrassed to no end…" She said weakly.

"Ahh, Hotaru-senpai, can you please stop in front of the store? I think Haru wants to get off there."

"Are you sure Keichi-san? She doesn't look very good."

"Yes, senpai. Please."

"Well, alright."

Hotaru-senpai stopped the car where I directed him and Haru got off as fast as she could, kneeling in the pavement.

"Hey, pull yourself together Haru."

"Don't worry Ai-chan. I can manage after he gets out of my sight." She said exhaustingly, her body trembling.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Hotaru-senpai opened the car window next to him and peered at Haru. When she saw this, she immediately got up and darted towards the store without even bothering to look back.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Nothing senpai." I giggled nervously.

"Is that so? Well then, shall we get a move on? We still have a long way to Kaijou, right?"

"Ahh senpai, you don't need to-" I protested.

"Don't worry about it. I have some business near the place so it wouldn't be much of a problem."

"I see. Thank you very much senpai."

He started the engine once more and we made our way through the bustling afternoon traffic.

"Nice car you got here senpai." I remarked.

"Ahh, it's not mine Keichi-san. It's Sasabe-sensei's"

"Oh? That's amazing. Being able to borrow the coach's car."

"Well, the business I have with near Kaijou is about our swim team after all so maybe that's why she agreed to let me use it.

"Ahh. But I still can't believe she let you borrow it though."

"Same here." Senpai giggled softly and straightened his posture. "Anyway Keichi-san, why are those girls chasing after you?"

"Oh, them? Well, you heard my conversation with Kise earlier, right?"

Senpai nodded. I bit my lip at having to relive that embarrassing memory.

"They were chasing me because I told Kise not to pick me up."

Hotaru-senpai raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, if I let Kise pick me up at school, then they would be able to see him right?"

"Ahh, I see. So, that's why. Makes sense. Though I'm surprised that they're willing to go that far just to have a glimpse of your famous boyfriend."

"Me too." I sighed.

"Say Keichi-san, isn't life too hard for you? Having to deal with Kise's popularity, I mean?" Senpai asked out of the blue which, in a way, surprised me a little.

"Well, I admit that it's really annoying and exhausting to having deal with them to the point where I could really feel that my very existence is threatened…"

Senpai chuckled at my statement.

"Don't laugh! You just don't know what hell I've been through." I scowled at him.

"Oh, sorry."

"But you know, I don't really care. If it means that I get to be with Kise, then I'll endure it all. I love him, that's why. And I don't ever want to lose him. Sure, he maybe a little stupid and extravagantly flashy with his ways, but deep inside, I know that I can't live without him. Honest. Kise was the first one to ever make me feel like this, and I know that it'll stay that way forever. I want him to be the only guy I'll ever love. I'll damn well go through the pits every single day of my life as long as I know that he's there at the exit waiting for me."

"Well, that was unexpected Keichi-san"

"What do you mean senpai?"

"I always thought that you were the independent type who doesn't rely much on boys."

"Well, not really. I mean yes. I can't live without him but that doesn't mean that I go all smooches on him and cling on to him every second. Like, I just need to know that he's there for me, that he's mine and mine alone. That I'm the only girl in his world. Knowing that makes me feel as if I can do anything in this world."

"You really do love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do senpai."

"But still, I can't believe that you two ended up together considering your personalities."

"I guess that's why they say that opposites attract, right?"

"You may be right about that. But how do you feel about the fangirls?"

"The fangirls?" I giggled softly. "What do I feel about them?"

"Yeah. I mean, don't you get jealous of them or anything?"

"Jealous? If anything I should be thankful to them for keeping my boyfriend's bank account full."

"Ahh... You're right." Senpai let out another soft chuckle.

"I love Kise more than anything but that doesn't mean that I'm that over possessive of him. Considering the kind of job he has and all. Being over possessive will get me nowhere. No. I don't feel even the slightest bit of jealousy towards his fangirls. It's not like his making out with them or something, right? So what if a lot of girls are after him? Entertaining them at times is just a part of his work and well, maybe also a part of his good-natured personality. He's not doing it to hurt me nor is he doing it so he could sleep with them or something."

"Oh? You really trust Kise, huh?"

"Yes, I do senpai. I know Kise like the back of my hand just like he knows me. And I know that he's not that kind of guy. I trust him."

"Well, I admire that part of your relationship."

"And besides, if Kise was that kind of guy, then he could laid a lot of girls already before we even got together."

"Can't say you don't have a point there. But I can say that Kise is lucky to have someone like you."

"And I guess I can say that I'm also lucky to have him, minus all the rainbow and fireworks treatment."

"Kise did mention that he wanted a girl who won't tie him down, right?"

"Yeah. In an interview I think."

"So, is that the reason why you're like this?"

"No. That's where you're wrong senpai."

"Huh?"

"I am like this not because Kise wanted me to act this way. But because, it's how I really am."

"Ahh, I see."

"So Kise chose you because he knows you have the kind of attitude that won't tie him down."

"Well, something like that."

Crossing at an intersection, Hotaru-senpai's phone suddenly rang.

"Oh no. Looks like I got a call."

"No talking to the phone while driving senpai. You're going to get me killed."

"Trust me Keichi-san. I may not look like it, but I'm pretty skilled with this kind of stuff. Just a second."

Senpai answered his phone, and well, seeing that we're in the car together, I couldn't help but overhear his conversation. Well, it's not like I wanted to hear his conversation on the phone or something but I got no choice, so I let his words wander about in my thoughts. I just hope that senpai doesn't send me flying to the hospital because it would be pretty much troublesome if Kise makes another embarrassing situation for me yet again.

"Hello?... Ahh, it's you Hai-san…Yes…You don't have to worry about that…Yes, I'm sure…The plan has been set in motion…Just a little while and you'll get what you've always wanted…She's here actually…"

_"Huh"? _Suddenly, the woman intuition thing I have within me sent electrical signals all through out my body. Like the kind that warns you that something form the dark is going to attack you, or that suspicious stranger who befriended you actually has some hidden motives or that someone you know who is being unnervingly friendly actually planned something terrible against you. I couldn't quite describe it but hearing senpai's words, the hairs on my body stood on all ends as if I was hit by a stun gun or something like that. The feeling is really so unexplainable but at the same time it was very suffocating. As if the car we were riding will be bombed any minute now.

"Really?...Impatient aren't you Hai-san?...You want to meet her already?...Then I can arrange for that….Yes…Yes…Glad to be of help…Well, then…Bye…" Senpai put his phone back to his pocket and eyed me sharply.

Unable to contain the uneasiness building up inside me, I asked him, even though I may look like a bad person for actually eavesdropping on someone's conversation but from the looks of it, I think he intentionally wanted me to hear him. Dammit. I sense a foul play here.

"Uhhm… Who was that senpai?" I said weakly.

"Oh, nothing. Just a certain gray-haired friend of mine Keichi-san?" Senpai immediately wore his typical nice guy smile which, in my opinion, he did to cover up his suspiciousness.

"Is that so? Then why does it look like as if you're talking about me?" I asked without second thoughts.  
Oh yes, during this times when I feel as if my life is in danger, manners and respect doesn't matter anymore. But seeing that senpai wasn't disturbed by my rudeness, I have a gut feeling that something is really up. Man, this really sends shivers running down my spine. It feels as if I'm watching a horror movie or something.

"Ahh. You were listening?" He asked innocently.

I blushed and bowed my head down like an embarrassed puppy.

"Well, it's fine Keichi-san. Nothing to worry about."

"…"

"Hai-san. The one I'm talking with on the phone. He wants to meet you."

"Eh? Hai-san? Your gray-haired friend? Why? And how come he wants to meet me even though we don't know each other?" As I said these words, my heart kept on beating at a much faster pace and it feels as though anticipation is killing me. Like something big that I am thoroughly not aware of is coming right at me.

"He knows you Keichi-san. He has been watching your games since you started attending Atarashi Gakuen."

"What?" I said with a troubled expression on my face.

Then out of nowhere, Hotaru-senpai started laughing.

"Don't look like that Keichi-san! Hai-san is not a stalker or something. Just that he happens to like watching swimming competitions and he always sees you winning every time." He said lightly.

The hell? Even though senpai may sound calm and trustworthy while saying those words, a big part of me is shouting that something's really going to happen which I probably wont like. For the first time since I met Hotaru-senpai, I didn't find his words very reassuring.

"And you know, Hai-san is actually a very skilled basketball player too."

Now, what in the world was that? Is that something in reference to Kise? My boyfriend being a talented basketball player and the Hai-san he's talking about is actually one as well? Is senpai actually setting me up with someone? After all those bullshit we talked about earlier regarding my relationship with Kise, he's planning to pair me up with his friend? Everything seems so bizarre, so blurry that I don't understand anymore. I've never been someone who is in the dark but this time, it feels like someone is planning a major world domination at the tip of my nose.

"Say, Keichi-san. What if Kise actually is cheating on you? Would you ever forgive him?" Hotaru-senpai asked all of a sudden which really caught me off-guard and left me in a state of shock. But before I could collect my thoughts and answer him, he stopped the car and looked at me with an unnervingly innocent face.

"We're here Keichi-san. Go greet your boyfriend now."

I got off the car silently and walked towards Kaijou's gate with Hotaru-senpai's words still messing up with my brain cells. What the hell did he mean by that? Did he actually mean what he said? Or did he just say that all of a sudden without any thoughts? Oh god. Thinking about these stuffs is really killing me. I swear this will not let me sleep tonight. I felt so anxious, so worried, and so panicky that something really seems a bit off. It's not that his words caused me to doubt Kise or anything like that. Hell no. I will not waver just because of some petty statements. But just that…I feel increasingly uneasy.

Having an internal dilemma inside my head really is a royal pain in the ass. I got my phone out and dialed Kise's number and as if on cue, as I was about to press _Call_, I saw a familiar yellow head standing just a few meters away from the gate. His back was turned facing me and it looks like as if he was talking with someone. Well, not that I care. What's wrong with Kise talking to people? I sighed loudly. But what I saw next, blew the shit out of me.

A girl with a long pink curly hair tied up in a side ponytail, wearing the shortest Kaijou version uniform I've ever seen ran towards him and clutched my boyfriend's muscular right arm. Well, okay. In this kind of situation, I think I can still maintain my sanity and control myself. Relax Aika. Relax. Inhale. Exhale. I've seen a lot of fangirls cling to Kise so it's pretty much alright. Again, it's part of his job and his good-natured personality.

Taking a deep breath and clearing my throat, I proceeded to take a few steps forward but before I even managed to take my first step, the damn bitch suddenly pressed her breasts harder on Kise's arms. Yes. And no, don't tell me that I'm just over thinking things because I definitely know and I am 100% sure that she did on purpose! It didn't happen on accident, nor did it happen by chance. I'm a girl myself so I know very well. She really wanted Kise to feel her breasts. And wow, would you look at that? It seemed like my loveable boyfriend is enjoying himself as well as he didn't care to remove the girl from his arms. Or maybe he's just too immersed in the conversation that he's having. Ahh, whatever. I can beat the shit out of him later. My major concern as of the moment is the leeching whore. Tsk. That damn fucking old hag! So, what if her breasts are a little larger than normal? I'm hella sure that my breasts are definitely BIGGER and ROUNDER than hers. And what if she has a nice body? Oh, please. I have a figure that is certainly license to kill! And I'm sure as hell that I have a much better figure than her. If she wanted, I wouldn't hesitate to strip right now and prove to her just how my body is 100x more superior than her. Now my inner self was shouting:

_What are you waiting for? Pluck out all that damn hag's hair! Use her face as a floor polisher! Use her ass as a windshield wiper! What the fuck! No one messes with my boyfriend like that! Show to her who's the boss!_

But even though my inner self was going all violent and barbaric (like what Haru called me), I decided to maintain my calm and collected composure. We are in a public place after all. Now, who would want the press to come over and report the wrath of Keichi Aika? Certainly not me. And I know that Kise wouldn't like that either. Atarashi Gakuen's principal would really kill me if something like that happens. So even though it's very difficult to behave properly in my situation, I did my best to calm the raging fire that's slowly making my insides boil.

I dropped my heavy school bag on the ground, hoping that it would create a sound loud enough for them to hear and well, it did. But only the bitch turned to face me. Well, maybe Kise really was too focused on the conversation that he was having to notice the faint sound of my dropped bag. I guess, that's a good thing…or not?

Now, my first expectation was that the girl detach herself from Kise and silently walk away. That's how it was with most of his fangirls. Everytime they approach him for autograph and hold his arm, whenever they see me, they distance themselves from him. And I actually admire and respect them for that. But this girl…OH THIS BITCHY WHORE! And I know that it's not like she doesn't know me. Not being too conceited or something, everyone who knows Kise practically knows me. Of course, that's how it was for famous people. Well, I guess except maybe for those who are not really that updated with the latest social trends. But seeing how the bitch dresses and carries herself, I know that I cannot find an excuse in saying that maybe she doesn't know me. I'm certain that she is so in and updated with these social trending stuffs, maybe even ahead of them.

The girl the turned to looked at me with eyes as if to say "Who the fuck are you?" and raised her eyebrows insultingly.

The hell? Oh, I don't care about manners or public reputation anymore. I wanted to badly give this girl a right slap in the ear hole. I bit my lip and looked down. Surprisingly, I was able to control myself like this but my inner self just exploded.

In my head, I could see a mini version of me with fire in my eyes and waves violently trashing behind me while shouting at the top of my lungs:

_HOLY SHIT! YOU REALLY WANT A PIECE OF ME, DONT YOU, YOU BITCH!? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE MESSING UP WITH? NO ONE MESSES UP WITH KEICHI AIKA AND GETS AWAY WITH IT UNSCATHED! OF ALL PEOPLE, HITTING ON MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT! YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE ASSHOLE! AAH! I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF ANY LONGER! YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN RIGHT NOW! THE FUCK IS WITH THIS SHIT! OH, I'M GONNA MESS YOU UP BEYOND RECOGNITION! I'M GOING TO FEED YOU TO MY CROCS! I'M GOING TO WIPE THE PAVEMENT CLEAN WITH YOUR FACE! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART! BRING IT ON! _

Okay, so I admit that was senselessly random but hey, it's my chibi inner self so you would have to let it slip. But anyway.

I clenched my fist tighter until I could feel my nails piercing my skin and making them bleed. I've never been angry like this in my entire life.

"Oh, now would you look at that." I silently whispered to myself, ignoring the "what the hell" look that everyone around was giving me.

Smiling maniacally, like a predator spying on its prey, I cracked my knuckles loudly and emitted black aura from within me.

Okay. Maybe that black aura thing was just my imagination but whatever. That's how I saw myself right now, with a rage of fury slowly encompassing my whole persona.

Holy shit. Somebody's really begging that her ass be handed to her big time. Oh yes. If it's a bitch fight she wants, its one hell of a bitch fight she'll get.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Split-Half**

**Next Chapter Preview**

_I ran as fast as I can away from the scene. Shit. It's hurts like fuck. I could feel tears slowly welling up in my eyes. I stopped at a blooming Sakura Tree and bent over, my body weight supported by my arms pressed against its trunk. I wanted to yell but I restrained myself and stayed like that for a while._

_Suddenly and without any firsthand warning though, I felt someone slap my ass._

_Holy shit, now what in the world is it now? I am already in this terrible situation and someone still has a nerve to slap my ass? Oh, well. I guess it's alright though. Opportunity has truly given me a valid reason to kill someone. _

_I turned to face the pervert bastard but before I could voice out my complaints, I found myself face to face with a certain dark blue-haired bastard who was grinning down on me._

_"Damn girl! You're one hell of a sexy bitch!"_

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? I promise to update as fast as I can. I really hope that you like this chapter. So, reviews please? Thanks! xDDD**


	4. Third Quarter

**A/N: Heya! I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been a little busy- ****_very_**** busy at school but since Christmas vacation is just around the corner, I could probably give the next chapter a bit faster than the previous ones. Once again, I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, faved and followed my story. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Yeay! Finally! Aomine-kun's here! *claps***

* * *

_**Split-Half**_

_**Third Quarter**_

Raging red orbs meet glistening turquoise eyes. Long flowing raven black hair entangles with shiny pink curly locks. The professional swimmer comes face to face against a seasoned model. Atarashi Gakuen's top student and Kaijou's self-centered femme fatal. The official girlfriend versus the bitching flirt.

**THE FIGHT IS ON!**

Without daring to break my eye contact with the whore who has currently glued herself on my ignorant boyfriend's arm, I proceeded to walk towards them slowly and sexily… like a catwalk model, head held up high. The bitch scowled at me and rolled her eyes, signifying that she's not backing down any minute now. Looks like she's hella confident that she can take me on. And I don't feel scared or threatened on my part. Instead, I feel unexplainably victorious and certain that even if the fight hasn't started yet, my win is already assured. As long as I know that Kise would not leave me for any other girl, I can handle challenges like this as easy as winning an international swimming competition.

I smirked triumphantly at her as I unbuttoned the top button of my uniform. Not sure why I did that though. Maybe I'm just imitating some girls I see flirting with some random guys on the streets. Not that I'm cheap or anything. But I'm against one of the most annoying bitches I've ever met after all.

Seeing this, the girl pressed her boobs much more harder to Kise's arms which did a good job of pissing me off. If I was holding something, I'm sure it would have already been crushed to pieces. Kise on the other hand still seems pretty oblivious to what was happening behind him. Maybe he really is that focused on the conversation that he's having.

"Ahh, Kise-kun! Do you know that you have the most wonderful smile in the world? Enough to make a maiden's heart melt in bliss?" She said seductively as she pulled Kise's arm so that they're faces were just a few inches away from each other.

Now, my first reaction was to jump on her and punch her till her jaw dislocates and all of her teeth are detached from her gums. But I'm not going to let my barbaric side show this time. Not when there's this many people watching us. I should act with finesse and poise befitting my social reputation.

"Oh really? Well, I appreciate that you notice how wonderfully my boyfriend smiles because he knows that he's going to get a piece of me later at our date." I said, no, more like yelled in front of her face which caused a crowd to gather around us seeing that a fight is almost brewing.

Hearing my voice, Kise turned to face me with surprise written all over his face but before he could blurt out one of his annoying "AI-CCHI's~~~", he was caught off guard when the bitch suddenly ran her fingers through his arms. I was sure that it sent chills down his spines but it still doesn't compare to how I make Kise lost his mind when we're together. Well, anyway.

"And your biceps are just so adorable. It makes me want to caress them all day long." She blurted out as she licked her lips. That damned old hag. She has gone beyond a normal bitch status.

Not wanting to be defeated, I crossed my arms, looked up the sky and exhaled, sounding a bit satisfied.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. I have slept on those biceps many times now so I definitely know how adorable they are." I looked at her with eyes blazing maniacally. "Ahhhh. Every time I remember those times when we do nothing but stay in each other's arms all day long, I can't help but feel so fluffy inside."

Having said that, I saw the expression on her face slightly get darker as he bit her lip and clench her free hand a little tighter. She must have been pissed seeing that I was slowly commencing a counter-attack. Kise just stood where he was like a breakable China doll looking back and forth between the girl and me. He was too stunned to speak, and if he could find the strength to speak, I doubt if he could have said anything considering the tension that was building up in front of him. We engaged in another staring contest and the moment I was so sure that she was about to give up, she made another bold statement.

She bowed her head shyly and looked at Kise with eyes that glisten of sincerity.

"Kise-kun, do you know that you are the sweetest guy I've ever met?"

Kise looked at her with a **"What-the-hell-is-happening-here?"** kind of look and just as he was about to open his mouth, I clapped my hands and squealed in delight.

"Oh yes. I totally know and understand what you mean. Don't you just wish that he loves you the way he loves me? But that's impossible you know. Cause Kise would definitely not leave me for anyone. Right, Kise?" I glared at Kise gently. But I guess the glared and gently didn't really work well together as I saw Kise smiled at me nervously.

"Right. Of course, Ai-cchi."

"WOAH! Looks like you're in a pinch Kise!" Mitsuhiro-san suddenly shouted from behind Kise. Ahh. I see. So he was talking with Mitsuhiro-san earlier. It was probably about basketball again since he seemed to be so engrossed in the conversation that they were having.

Mitsuhiro-san's shout attracted more people and larger crowd slowly gathered around us. They must have been really expecting a bitch fight of sorts. I would have gladly fulfilled their expectation but I have already made up my mind of not messing this whore up beyond recognition. Not in a public place at least. That was what I kept repeating to myself.

Kise scratched the back of his head nervously and turn to face Mitsuhiro-san.

"Ahh, Mitsuhiro-senpai, you're not helping at all."

"Huh? Not helping at all? What do you mean Kise? I don't get you at all." He shouted and frowned, oblivious to what was happening.

"Is there any problem, Kise?" I asked him gently but teasingly.

"Ahh, nothing's wrong Ai-cchi~~~" He half-assured me.

"What do you mean nothing's wrong? You just got caught flirting you know." Mitsuhiro-san suddenly announced a matter-of-factly.

"No! I am not flirting Mitsuhiro-senpai!" Kise retorted back, his voice shaking.

All around us, I could hear some Kaijou students placing bets on who would win. Me or the bitch.

"Oh? So Kise is flirting Mitsuhiro-san?" I asked mischievously.

"I am not Ai-cchi!" Kise waved his hand in the air.

"What do you mean you're not? You have a girl pressing her breast on your arms and you don't do anything about it. So that in a way is flirting too, right?" Mitsuhiro-san replied with a serious expression on his face.

"Well, you do have a point there Mitsuhiro-san." I placed my hand under my chin and faked a look as if I was deep in thought.

"What are you talking about senpai!" Kise yelled irritatingly as he removed the bitch's hold of his arms. " Rei-cchi is just a friend. And she's not doing anything wrong!"

"Tsk." The girl whom Kise called as Rei clicked her tongue and slowly walked away.

"Ahh! Wait, Rei-cchi!" Kise proceeded to grab her hand but he was too late as she was already far away. He then darted forward to chase after her.

"So, that's how it is huh, Kise? You're going to chase after the bitch while you leave your girlfriend here alone? I guess Mistuhiro-san's right after all!" I shouted at him and started walking away.

"Ahh! Hold on a minute Ai-cchi!" He grabbed my wrist and spun me around so that now I was facing him.

"You got it all wrong." He wrapped his right hand around my waist and pulled me closer towards him. He then used his left hand to raise my chin so that our lips were just a few inches away from each other. I could hear some students whistle and comment on how Kise was acting.

"Rei-cchi is just a friend. She just came home after a few years of schooling in the US and I was just showing her around." He whispered in my ear and looked at me with those eyes.

Yes. Those kind of eyes which always drowns me into a bizarre state of ecstasy. Those very eyes which I have come to love. Those eyes which made me accept Kise into my life. Those kind of eyes which made me lose my self at time. The eyes of the man standing in front of me right now. The eyes of the man I love. The eys of Kise Ryouta.

If it had been a normal day, I could have gladly lost myself looking into those golden orbs. But not this time. Not today. Not after what happened with that damn whore called Rei.

"Kise! I thought I told you not to flirt and do stuffs like that in school!" A man suddenly approached us.

I turned to face him and realized that it was Kasamatsu-senpai. He was a little surprised when he saw me but after a while, he sighed and looked a little calmed than he was before.

"But if it's with Ai-chan, then I guess its fine." He smirked and gave us both a thumbs up.

"Hooo? Your statement sound a little intriguing Kasamatsu-senpai." I said absent-mindlessly. Kise was still holding me in his arms.

"Huh? What do you mean Ai-chan?"

"So you mean to say that Kise does flirt with some girls here at school?"

With that, I saw Kasamatsu-senpai's face getting redder and drops of sweat slowly formed on his temples.

"A..ah. I didn't… I didn't mean it like that Ai-chan." He stuttered nervously. I could sense that something was really off.

"You're lying." I looked at him accusingly. "Well, whatever." I forcefully removed myself from Kise's embraced and proceeded to walk away from him.

"Ai-cchi~~"

"What do you want?" I yelled at him a little loudly without even bothering to look back. He gently grabbed my shoulders but I shove his hand away. "Go and chase after your bitch, you jerk! Leave me alone!" I ran as fast as I can away, leaving Kise with Kasamatsu-senpai and Mitsuhiro-san. I could hear the both of them presuading him to chase me after me. And I was really expecting Kise to do so but after a while, I could see that he was running off in the opposite direction.

In that very instant, my self-confidence and esteem suddenly shattered into bits and pieces. Until that time, I was pretty sure of myself. I was pretty sure that Kise loved me more than his life and that I was the most important person for him. But all of that seemed like a lie to me now. It seemed like I was eating everything that I have said so far. From the back of my head I could hear what Hotaru-senpai said during our conversation earlier.

_"Say, Keichi-san. What if Kise actually is cheating on you? Would you ever forgive him?"_

Is Kise really cheating on me? After all this months that we have been together, all of those things were actually just a lie? Did Hotaru-senpai ask me that because he knew that Kise was just fooling around with me? So, all those sweet nothings were nothing but just a bunch of deception that Kise used to trample on my feeling? Do I mean nothing to him but just someone to help me pass his time? Am I nothing but a tool which rids him of his boring everyday life?

And I was so sure of my position in Kise's life. I'm such a fool for acting that way earlier. And here I am, thinking that I've won but it was actually that bitch who won this fight. It's my loss. It's my defeat. I couldn't believe how quick everything was unfolding. The transition's so fast that I couldn't handle the events that had transpired properly. Who knows I could break down and fall any minute now. I could lose my sanity and become a mess. All because of Kise. And I never would have dreamt that this was possible.

I continued to run as fast as I can away from the scene. Shit. It hurts like fuck. I could feel tears slowly welling up in my eyes. I stopped at a blooming Sakura Tree and bent over, my body weight supported by my arms pressed against its trunk. I wanted to yell but I restrained myself and stayed like that for a while.

Suddenly and without any firsthand warning though, I felt someone slap my ass.

Holy shit, now what in the world is it now? I am already in this terrible situation and someone still has a nerve to slap my ass? Oh, well. I guess it's alright though. Opportunity has truly given me a valid reason to kill someone.

I turned to face the pervert bastard but before I could voice out my complaints, I found myself face to face with a certain dark blue-haired bastard who was grinning down on me.

"Damn girl! You're one hell of a sexy bitch!"

"What the hell?" I blurted out as I stood face to face with this intruder.

"Well, you know. You were sticking up your ass like that and for me it looked like you were inviting me to thrust myself hard deep inside of you." He smirked at and licked his lips like a hot-blooded animal. Luck must have hated me so much that it made me cross paths with the devil who's threatening to consume me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I screamed at him and with all of my strength gathered in my right hand, I proceeded to slap him. I was feeling really angry and depressed that time so I decided to unleash out all of my anger towards him. He did molest me after all, so I guess it was all right if I somehow ended up killing him. Need I say again that I was a talented athlete? I could feign innocence and tell the police that it was just a mere case of self defense.

But before the slap could ever come in contact with his face, he caught my hand effortlessly. Now, what in the world? I used all of my strength in that slap and he just caught it like a fly? He must have been quite strong to do that. Not even Kise could stop me like that.

_Kise. _At the thought of his name, I bit my lip and clicked my tongue.

"Woah there. Watch your language young lady." He laughed jokingly as he tightened his grip on my arms.

"Language? Do you really think that I can still think of my language when all of a sudden a devil from outer space appeared in front of me out of nowhere and told me that he wants to pound me hard in the ass?" I screamed at him without breathing.

He laughed a bit loudly and looked at me with glaring eyes. "You're one hell of a fighter, aren't you? Judging from it, you must be pretty wild in bed, huh?"

"Shut up, you idiot! Get away from me and leave me alone!" I clenched my free hand into fist and drove a punch towards his face but before I was even successful of doing that in my second attempt, I miserable lost my balance and fell in front of him. But instead of catching me immediately, he went behind me and wrapped his arns around my abdomen, just a little below my chest.

"Careful now. You don't look so good. Have you been crying?" He asked in a gentler tone.

"None of your fucking business!" I yelled and struggled to free myself from his embrace, but to no avail.

We stayed like that for a while until I heard him laughed maniacally.

"I can't believe it! You really are a rare find, aren't you?"

"Huh? Rare find? What do you mean?"

"I haven't laid my hand on an F before."

"Huh? F?" But before it even occurred to me what he meant by that, he placed his lips near my ears and whispered, which sent shivers running down my spine.

"Do you want to come to my place and get laid?

* * *

**Split-Half**

**Next Chapter Preview**

_"Ahh, there you are Keichi-san." Hotaru-senpai stood and waved at me. Beside him was well-built man with dark gray haired. He eyed me sharply and walked towards me._

_"It's been a while since I last saw you Keichi-san. My name's Haizaki Shougo. Nice meeting you."_


	5. Fourth Quarter

**Hello everyone! I know it's a bit delayed but Happy Holidays! I hope you all have fun and as for me, I spent my holidays burying myself in anime and manga. I can't wait to see an animated version of Seirin vs. Tuou in the Winter Cup. KnB Season 2 has been quite intense and I loved it! Anyway, here's the 4th Quarter of Split-Half. Finally! Things are set in motion and I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. Once again, thank you for everyone who have read, reviewed, followed and faved this story. *bows***

* * *

**_Split-Half_**

**_Fourth Quarter_**

"What did you just say?" I eyed my unexpected companion sharply and not all that concerned that he was still wrapping his arms around me while grinning like a half-assed idiot.

"Come on. Don't be so stiff. Stop playing hard-to-get when you're actually enjoying all of this." He retorted back. Seems like he didn't have any plans of releasing me any moment now. Damn it. I really want to send him to hell this very instant but what can I do? He's too much for me to handle.

"Enjoying? Do you really think that I'm enjoying all of this? Are you stupid or what? Do you really think that having a suspicious looking guy hold me as if I'm some kind of a plush toy is… fun?" I raised the tone of my voice a little higher. Good thing that there aren't any people in this part of the school. This would really be one hell of a news headline. I can't even imagine what people would say if they saw me, if they saw Kise Ryouta's girlfriend in an uncompromising position with a certain tanned teen.

Not that I care about being _his _girlfriend right now.

"Well, I'm actually enjoying this." He replied while giving me a childish smile.

"Don't fuck with me! What do you take me for? A whore? A bitch? A street delicacy?"

"Calm down, will you?" He rolled his eyes as he proceeded to display an act of picking his ear to show how annoyed he was of all my yelling and screaming. "I know you're not that kind of a girl and I know that you're no bitch nor whore but I do know that I really want to fuck you right now." He looked me in the eye with a straight face which, to me did not really complement what he just said.

"That doesn't make it any different!" I shouted and once again struggled to break free from his embrace even though it seemed pretty much futile at this point. But I refuse to go down without even putting up a fight… or maybe it's just my senseless sense of pride but whatever.

I closed my eyes as I thought of ways to escape from this unfortunate encounter when suddenly, I could feel that his hold of me got a little weaker but before I could realize that this means an opportunity of freedom, I got caught off guard by his next statement.

"You… you were crying, weren't you?" He said in a gentler voice, so gentle that I couldn't believe that it came from the man who's currently molesting me.

A wave a memories rushed through my mind and before I knew it, I was once again reminded of the events that took place earlier that afternoon.

"Shut up. That has nothing to do with you."

"Did your boyfriend make you cry?"

"I said shut up! Don't butt into other people's business, will you?!"

"He must have been an ass."

"Hmph! Say's the one who's not."

"To make a girl like you cry. He must really be an ass."

"Shut up!"

"You're no ordinary girl. You're special. A rare find if I might say."

"Oh? Here we go again. Is it because of my boobs that you consider me special?"

"Well, I can't deny the fact that you're exactly that type I'm looking for. But it's not just your boobs or your body. Deep inside, I know that you're one hell of a girl. The type of a girl that's worth fighting for. A girl that you shouldn't mess with. That's why… that's why your boyfriend is such an ass for making you cry like that."

Hearing his words, I felt an unexplainable surge of emotions rush through me that my brain froze making me unable to think of a response. But they say that the heart is faster than the brain, right? Or is it light that's faster that sound. Ahh! My brain is fried right now and my nerves are so jangled that I can't even think straight. But I guess it's better to let my heart lead the way in situations like this so without any warning, as if my emotions are acting involuntarily on their own, I felt tears stream down my face.

"What makes you say something idiotic like that?"

"A man's instinct, I guess? And it's not idiotic. Believe me or not, it's the truth."

I sighed as I covered my face with my hands in an attempt to hide that fact that I was crying- real hard. It took a great deal of effort to conceal my sobs and to stop my body from trembling. I must have been really caught off guard by his words because in that moment, I started to see him in a different light. It felt to me that the hug was nothing more than his act of consoling my troubled heart. Unexpectedly, he was able to comfort me. Unexpectedly, he was able to find the right words to say. Unexpectedly, he was able to prevent me from losing my sanity. Unexpectedly, he was able to tell me that it's not the end of world yet- that there's still hope left. That one rejection, one pain, one very depressing situation is nothing but a mere hindrance that fate has placed in front of me to overcome. I guess he wasn't half the man I thought he was.

Then, I remembered everything that I had said to him. I remembered how bad I treated him. Maybe all of those were just a scheme of his to make me smile. Maybe they're all just a part of his plan to bring me back to life. Maybe he did all of those so that I'd stop sulking over whatever that might have happened. Maybe he was watching me from a distance during my conversation with Kise and _his _bitch earlier.

Clearing my throat, I decided to apologize politely and thank him for everything when suddenly he laughed a bit awkwardly and sighed.

"But you know, when I asked you if you want to get laid, I didn't mean a one-night-stand or something of that sort. I mean… if we're really going to do it, then I am really willing to date you afterwards and not just disappear into thin air, you know. I mean… you're a girl with a boob that any guy would die for so it's really a waste to let you go like that. So, you see, I'm really serious here and I'm not saying this just to fool around of anything. And you don't have to worry about me cheating on you or hurting you cause I would definitely not do that since if I have a woman like you, then it would be pretty lame if I lose you to some whore right? However, I might not be able to give up collecting photobooks of Horikata Mai-chan since I always had admired her for a long time now. But I'm not saying that she's got better boobs than you. Just that it feels like I'm betraying her if I stop supporting her so, you know what I mean right? We've got ourselves a deal, okay?" He blurted out continuously in an unnervingly cheerful voice. I swear I could imagine Kise talking to me in the kind of tone that he's having.

"Ehh?" I felt my jaw dropped as my eyes widened in disbelief. I stood there, too stunned to speak, too surprised to move and too shocked to respond but my inner self was already burning with rage as I once again saw a chibi version of me with fire in my eyes and a ferocious ocean wave behind me.

_"Holy shit! Forget what I said earlier! What the hell is wrong with me?! How can I even think of him as a nice and pleasant gentleman when he's nothing more but a jerk! I can't believe myself! For a moment, I actually thought of apologizing to him and saying thanks?! I must be losing my sanity. I must be going crazy. To think that I actually saw him in a different light when all he did was just to make me dance in his fingertips as he enjoyed molesting me like this! This can't be happening. Keichi Aika, how can you stoop down so low!?"_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU PREVERTED IDIOT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs which probably startled him as his embrace suddenly loosened a bit. I saw that as a chance to escape and I darted a few steps forward. Collecting all of my strength in my right hand, I gave him a well-driven slap in the face. Not expecting it, he fell down with a loud thud on the ground as he sat there motionless for while.

I stood in front of him as I kept shouting the word "Idiot!". I tried to wipe the incredible amount of tears falling down from my eyes but no matter what I do, it just wouldn't stop and gradually my sobs were becoming louder and frequent. I don't know if I'm crying because of what happened with Kise or because I was so disappointed about expecting too much from the idiot who's currently staring blankly into space in front of me. Nevertheless, a lot of mixed emotions swirled within me and I don't have much of a choice but to cry them out.

We were like that for about a minute or three and I'm hella glad that no one actually passed by us or noticed us during that period of time cause if they did, oh, the things and the ruckus that would surely happen. This will definitely earn me a scolding or two from my school principal and worse, I could even get expelled. And if I did get expelled, my (step)brother would really go out of his way to hunt me down and kill me for good seeing that I'm bringing a rather unpleasant reputation for the family. Not that, I'm using _their _family name or whatever.

I searched through my pocket in an effort to find my handkerchief when suddenly; I heard a low scream coming from in front of us. I wiped the tears from my red and swollen eyes as I tried to ascertain the identities of the people from which the scream emerged from but I was a bit taken back when I saw four tall and muscular guys pointing a finger at my blue-haired molester. They were wearing a uniform which seemed to belong to a basketball club or something but I can't make out of the logo printed on it. Their faces denote surprise and shock as drops of sweat formed in their temples. After a few seconds, they shifted their gazes towards me and said in harmony:

"Ahh! You made her cry!"

"Huh?" was all I could mutter as I stared at them in confusion. If the situation wasn't as serious as it was, I could have laughed hard seeing them like that. They all had a gloomy and monotonous tone though, that I wasn't real sure if I should be laughing.

Beside me, I saw my blue-haired molester standing up and gawking at them irritably.

"What are you talking about? I did not make her cry!"

"Aomine-kun, you jerk! How can you do this to a girl!?" Suddenly, a pink haired girl stood beside him, lecturing him like a mother ought to do.

"What are you doing here Satsuki? Just as it was getting good!" The guy who was actually called Aomine scratched his head as he yawned and averted his gaze from Satsuki.

"You're such a jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk!" Satsuki yelled t him and hit him hard on the head with what appears to be a handbook.

"Ouch! That hurts Satsuki!"

"How can you be so cruel? Making a girl cry … is that what you call _good_? Honestly. Just because you're practice match against Kaijou was cancelled doesn't mean that you can take it all out on a girl." She angrily said with a serious look on her face.

"That's why I'm telling you. I did not make her cry!" Aomine shouted a little too loud and turned to walk away but (un)fortunately Satsuki managed to land another hit on him which got him on his knees this time.

"Ouch! Hey, that's enough! Cut it out already Satsuki!"

"Aomine, you're such an ass! As a girl, I just can't forgive you!" Ignoring Aomine's plea, Satsuki continued to kick him, scolding him about how he was acting.

"…match against Kaijou? So does that mean… that you guys are from Tuou?" I thought loudly as I analyzed the situation in front of me.

"That's right. We are from Tuou." A black-haired guy with glasses smiled as he slowly walked towards me. "My name is Imayoshi Shoichi. Captain of the Tuou Basketball Team. And that one over there…" He pointed at Aomine. "…is Aomine Daiki. Our ace."

"Aomine Daiki… Tuou's ace, huh?" I whispered to myself.

"I am Sakurai Ryo. Also a team member. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." An innocent-looking guy bowed to me and it looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Uhmm… Why are you the one apologizing to me?" I laughed nervously.

"And well, these guys are Wakamatsu Kosuke and Susa Yoshinori." Imayoshi-san pointed at the two other guys who were with them.

"I guess they're also member of the team right?"

"Yeah. They are."

"And I am Momoi Satsuki. Their manager!" The pink haired girl suddenly appeared in front of me and held my hands. I guess she was done torturing Aomine or something. It's great how fast her transition was from being a scary and a bit sadistic to nice.

"Right. Nice meeting you, Momoi-san."

"Same here. What's your name?"

I panicked a little when I realized that I was on the edge of being rude seeing that I haven't introduced myself yet.

"My name is Keichi Aika."

"Oh? Then I can call you Keichi-san, right?" Momoi-san pushed herself closer to me.

"Yes."

"Well, then Keichi-san, I'm really sorry for everything that Aomine-kun has done." She bowed deeply in front of me. The other four who were behind her did the same.

I raised both of my hands deliberately as I laughed nervously once again. Dammit. I really am hopeless when it comes to these stuffs. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Keichi Aika. So that's your name, huh?" I shifted my gaze to my left as I heard a familiar sounding voice.

Aomine stood up and dusted himself. He turned to look at me with the same maniacal eyes he had earlier and started walking towards me at an incredibly fast pace. But before he could even reach me, he was held back by Imayoshi-san who was tightly grasping the collar of his jacket.

"Ooops. Where do you think you're going Aomine-kun?"

"What? To finish what I started here of course. You guys can just go ahead." He answered with annoyance evident in his voice.

"Aomine-kun, you never learn do you?" Momoi-san did a facepalm as she threatened to once again hit Aomine.

"I got it. I got it, okay? Stop being so violent Satsuki!"

"Then, we'll go ahead Keichi-san. See you around." Momoi-san turned to face me one more time and waved.

"Yeah. See you around then." I waved back at her and forced a smile.

Imayoshi-san literally dragged Aomine behind him who was still mouthing a dozen of complaints about how they interfered with his plans or how they ruined _our_ date or something in line with that. But just before they disappeared from my sight, Aomine pointed a finger at me and shouted.

"Aomine Daiki. Remember the name of the man who will make you his."

I rolled my eyes and averted my gaze from them as I looked at the Cherry Blossoms beside me. I decided to ignore Aomine's words. I couldn't handle whacking my brains out about another problem anymore. So I dismissed it as nothing but joke from him. Probably something which would make up for his reputation since he appeared to be defeated with Momoi-san beating him up like that earlier. Just then, my phone began to ring ferociously.

"Hello?"

"Keichi-san? It's me."

"Ahh, Hotaru-senpai." I replied weakly.

"Are you alright Keichi-san? You sound a bit sad."

"Huh? What are talking about Hotaru-senpai? I'm completely fine." I said, trying to make my voice a little cheerful. Don't know if that actually worked though.

"Are you available right now?"

"Yes. I am."

"Well then, can you return to Atarashi Gakuen?"

"Right now, senpai?"

"Yeah. If possible."

"Okay. No problem. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Really? Thank you Keichi-san. See you then."

I placed my phone back to my pocket as I ran as fast as I can out of Kaijou without even bothering to see if Kise was still around, or if _his _bitch was still around or if Kasamatsu-senpai was still around. I didn't give a damn about those things right now.

When I arrived at Atarashi Gakuen, it was getting dark and I immediately ran towards the swim team's club room. I found Hotaru-senpai with a gray-haired guy standing in front of the windows and looking at the scene below.

"Ahh, there you are Keichi-san." Hotaru-senpai turned to face me and waved.

The guy beside him eyed me sharply and without even waiting for Hotaru-senpai to introduce us, he walked towards me.

"It's been a while since I last saw you Keichi-san. My name's Haizaki Shougo. Nice meeting you." He raised his hand towards me.

"Huh?" Being bit hesitant and cautious to shake the hand of a total stranger who'd approach me without warning, I looked at Hotaru-senpai for some help with a worried look on my face. My luck must have really run out. The hell do I keep meeting a lot of _strange _strangers today.

"Don't look like that Keichi-san. Have you forgotten?" Hotaru-senpai smiled at me.

"What do you mean senpai?"

"Don't you remember our conversion earlier? Well, Hai-san is a bit impatient and all so he wanted to meet you right now."

Pushing asides my thoughts of Kise or that damned perverted Aomine, I tried to recall the conversation I had with Hotaru-senpai earlier when he offered me a ride to Kaijou.

"So, he's the gray-haired friend you were talking about senpai? The one who always watches my competitions?"

Hotaru-senpai nodded.

"I can see that you're well-informed Keichi-san." Haizaki took a few steps towards me. He stretched his arms in front of me and gently grabbed a few strands of my hair. His eyes were burning for some reasons and the way he smiled made me a little bit uneasy.

Involuntarily and as if on instinct, I shove his hand away and took a few steps backwards. The hairs on my body stood on ends as I felt a malicious aura slowly consuming me, suffocating me. I guess it's the woman intuition I have within me again. It was the same when he and Hotaru-senpai talked about me over the phone earlier. This unexplainable feeling that made me want to throw up, this warning signal that made me want to run, this overwhelming fear that made me want to escape from the room that very moment. Nevertheless, I sense that something is definitely out of place.

"Now, now, don't be so afraid Keichi-san." Haizaki laughed softly as he patted my head while I stood there immobile in front of him. "I know it's our first time meeting each other so forgive my rudeness. I have been watching your competitions ever since you came to Atarashi Gakuen and it felt as if I have known you for a long time now."

"Ahh. No, it's fine. Actually, thank you for watching me during my competitions. I sincerely appreciate it." I said as straight and polite as I can, doing my best to avoid my voice from trembling.

"Don't mention it. Ahh, would you look at the time. I need to get going now Keichi-san, but before that, please take this." He pulled out a papery thing from his inside pocket and gave it to me. "Would you be willing to have a dinner with me next week? Here's the ticket. The place and the time are mentioned there as well."

I accepted the ticket from him and looked at it.

What in the world. This is a five-star restaurant which is considered to be the most expensive in all of Japan. Even Kise, with all his money, hasn't brought me for a date there yet. He's taking me to something as expensive as this? Is he serious? Are we really going to have a **date** in there?

_DATE…_

Thinking about the word date, would this be okay? I mean, I haven't broken up with Kise yet and I'm still his girlfriend. So, is going out for dinner with Haizaki considered cheating. Would Kise feel hurt if he knew about this? Would I be hurting him by accepting Haizaki's invitation? I know that Kise has totally hurt my feelings by what he did earlier and I'm still mad at him but… that doesn't mean that I want to have revenge and do something like this to make him feel that pain I felt. I mean, yeah sure, our relationship is still a bit complicated as of the moment, but I can't deny the fact that I still love him.

Well, whatever. Come what may. My head is messed up right now that I can't think of an immediate answer if I would go to the dinner or not. Anyway, it's set next week so I still have a week to think and make a decision. But definitely not right now. They said that when you angry, sad or extremely happy you should count to ten first before making a decision because for sure whatever decision you make is greatly influenced by your emotions. Oh wait, was that really ten? Maybe a hundred? A thousand? Ahh, forget it. I don't want to end up in a bad shape later on just because I made decision while I'm still at the peak of my mixed emotions.

With that, I shove the ticket into my pocket.

"Thank you Haizaki-san. Please let me think about this for a while. I'll call you about my decision a day before." I forced myself to bow in express of my pretended gratitude. I'm not really in a shape to celebrate being invited to such an expensive restaurant.

"Pretty cautious, aren't we Keichi-san? Well, take your time. No need to rush." He smiled at me which sent shivers down my spine. Is this guy a demon in disguise or something?

"Well, there's no harm to being cautious they say." I said and faked a smile.

"True enough. Then, I will take my leave now Keichi-san. See you next week."

"Yeah. See you next week."

Haizaki waved at me and went out of the room. A tensed looking Hotaru-senpai followed behind him without even bothering to look back to say goodbye. Well, that was weird. If I was in a normal situation right now, I would have chased after Hotaru-senpai and asked him if something was bothering him but I have a lot of problems in my mind to think about that I have no such time for such things.

I yawned and stretched my arms as I trudged down the stairs. But before I could even go out of the building, my phone rang again.

Now, what is it this time? Another call? Am I going to meet another stranger again? Am I going to be forced in an awkward situation again? Destiny must really have its eyes on me today, sending me a lot of these encounters all compressed in one day.

Before I could even see the name of the caller, I answered the phone hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Ai-chan! It's me."

"Ahh? Yuuki-neesan?" I asked in a surprised tone. Now why in the world would Kise's sister be calling me at a time like this? Did Kise tell them about what happened? Are they planning something together perhaps?

"Yeah. It's me. Are you available this Friday night?"

"Huh? Today's Monday, right? Friday, huh? Hmmmm…" I tried to dig deep within my thoughts for any plans that I would be having on Friday but nothing came up… or I was just a bit distracted to remember.

"So..?"

"Well, it doesn't look like I have some plans for Friday night so I guess, yeah. I'm free. What's up?"

"Yeay!" Yuuki-neesan screamed a little too loudly that I pulled the phone a little away from my ear.

"What is that "Yeay" for Yuuki-neesan?"

"Well, you see, me and Machi-neesan. We're thinking of inviting you over for a sleepover."

"Huh? A sleepover?"

"Yep. On Friday, Saturday and Sunday."

"Well, it doesn't look like a sleepover to me though. It seems as if you're kidnapping me."

Yuuki-neesan chuckled softly. "What are you talking about, you silly girl? Don't you want to spend time with your future sisters-in-law?"

At the mention of _sisters-in-law_, my expression got a bit darker.

"…sisters-in-law, huh?" I whispered silently under my breath.

"Ehh? Are you saying something Ai-chan?" Yuuki-neesan asked in a worried voice.

"Ahh? Nothing Yuuki-neesan."

"Then, it's settled!"

"Wait a minute Yuuki-neesan."

"Hmmm? Is something wrong?"

"Are you sure Kise didn't tell you to do this right? You're sure that you're not scheming something with Kise, right?"

"Huh? With Ryouta-kun? What are you talking about Ai-chan? Of course we're not!"

"Really?"

"Really. Actually, the reason why we invited you over was because Kise would be gone for a ten-day trip to Okinawa. Otherwise Machi-neesan wouldn't want you to stay over if Ryouta-kun's here as well. She said that doesn't want you two to get lovey-dovey together or something like that. I bet she's just jealous that doesn't have a boyfriend yet."

"Hold on Yuuki-neesan. What did you say? Kise's on going on a trip for ten days? Where? And with whom?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Ai-chan. He's going to Okinawa for a 10-day photo shoot and seminar there. He will be leaving tomorrow at 4am."

"He's going to Okinawa for ten days? And he's leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me… you didn't know about this Ai-chan?"

"Kise didn't tell me about this."

Before I knew it, I could feel my body tremble as I failed to stop my sobs. I fell on my knees right in the entrance of our school building.

_What the hell? Kise's going to Okinawa for ten days without even telling me? And he's leaving tomorrow at 4am? Does he plan to go without even seeing me? Does he plan to go without even clearing things up between the two of us? Does he plan to go without even trying to settle our problems?_

* * *

**Split-Half**

**Next Chapter Preview**

_"What did you say?" I turned around and looked at Haizaki Shougo._

_"Oh? So, you didn't know?" He stood up and smirked._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Keichi-san. You recently had a fight with Kise, right? Over some pink-haired babe?"_

_"How did you know about that?"_

_"It doesn't matter Keichi-san. Kise told you that the girl was his childhood best friend who came home from the US, right?"_

_"Exactly."_

_"And you believed him?"_

_"Of course, I do!"_

_"Then, what if I told you that she wasn't just his best friend. Keichi-san, that girl was Kise's ex-girlfriend back in middle school when he was still at Teiko._


End file.
